The Exercise-The Fallout
by basketcse
Summary: Ranger is away and Stephanie and Lester play. This misadventure was plucked from "Wind" and turned into a long double story with two opposite endings. It's very naughty and humorous and fun. The Exercise-Adrenalin Rush will follow and is fast an fun. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

These are not my characters. They belong to the author Janet Evanovich and thank you for letting us borrow them and run with our fantasies.

Anthem- Nickelback's _S.E.X._ and _Something in your Mouth Definitely_

I got a little, okay, a lot off track with Steph and Lester while writing "Wind". You'll recognize a scene from "Wind" that started this little game. I cut it and the result was this dirty ditty that turned into a bigger story and then a bigger story. I have written two polar opposite scenarios and endings for the same story. The stories are almost identical through Chapter three and then they go two different directions. The second story is called Exercise-Adrenaline Rush. It will go up immediately after this one. Give me a vote on your favorite later!

Yummy Lester. He and Ranger are what romance novels and fantasies are made of. Enjoy.

Thanks to Mandyh my beta for all the help and patience with my questions!

Warning-Smutty smut smut Alert. This is a dirty ditty be warned!

**The Exercise-The Fallout**

**Chapter 1**

Joe and I had been permanently broken up for two months. When he put his foot down and demanded that I marry him or else, I chose the "or else" and sadly closed a large chapter in my life. My heart had not really been in the relationship for a long time. Finally saying the words I needed to say was like a weight off of me. I felt like I had a new freedom to explore other possibilities in my life without guilt. I didn't want marriage right now and I definitely didn't want the Burg life. I was sure of that.

Ranger, the other guy in my life that didn't do relationships anyway, had now been gone for longer than Morelli and I had been over. It had gone from raining too much of a good thing to nothing at all. I felt a long dry spell coming on.

I was currently lonely and horny and had already gone through two shower massagers. This was the pathetic life I was pondering while I listened to Rex running on his little wheel. That's the way I felt sometimes; like I was running and not really getting anywhere, just riding the never ending damn wheel. "You go Rex," I sighed.

I dressed, grabbed my coffee go mug and headed to my cubby at Rangeman. This was my current part time job. It kept me paying rent while my pervy cousin Vinnie's new bonds office was getting re-built and up and going again. Business was really slow right now. I had finished my morning searches and it was almost lunch time. Lester came up behind me and bent his head down in front of mine. "Shorty's or Pino's?" "Ummm"…He grabbed my hand and pulled me to the elevator. He pulled me into him and kissed me. When the tongue started, I pushed him away. "You're such a horny toad Santos!"

"I aim to please gorgeous. We'll go to Shorty's today. It's half price meatball sub day."

"Yum." We were eating our subs and I had evidently gotten tomato sauce on my bottom lip. Lester gave me the come here finger and I leaned close to him. He took his tongue and licked my lower lip slowly ending with an "ummm." I closed my eyes. I was so hot I was ready to explode. I looked into his bright eyes.

"Would you like to go dancing tonight gorgeous?" He smiled.

"Yes, I think I would."

He grinned. "I'll pick you up at your apartment at 2000 hours."

"Oh brother," I mumbled. He pinched me playfully and we tipped the waitress and left Shorty's.

I was deciding which pair of FMPs to wear and expecting Lester any minute now when the doorbell rang. I checked the peephole and holy shit! I swung the door open and perused him from the bottom of his knee high leather boots slowly to the top of his head and all the way back down again and I think I may have licked my lips and swallowed.

He grinned, "Gorgeous if you keep looking at me like that, I'm going to carry you off to your bedroom and satisfy that lusty look in your eyes."

"Jeez, I'm sorry Les, but you look hot! I'm used to you in cargos and jeans and sweats."

His silky dark brown hair was below his ears and wavy. He had it tucked behind his ears and he had diamond studs in those ears. They matched the mischievous glint in his eyes and made his pearly whites even brighter. He had on a black muscle shirt with a skull on it and incredibly tight leather pants with studs down the sides tucked into his leather boots. Lordy, the way those leather pants looked stretched against that generous package.

I shook myself. "Come in here and help me with my shoe choice."

He walked in my room and looked in my closet.

"I see the ones I want you to wear. Sit on the bed."

He picked up a pair of black 4-inch lace up peep toe FMPs.

He got down on one knee and looked in my eyes then slowly picked up my leg behind the knee and rubbed his thumb there for few seconds and moved it across and slowly slid his hand all the way down my calf and he caressed my foot. I closed my eyes and sucked in my breath. That simple gesture was so erotic my panties were smoking under my skirt from the heat. He put the shoe on and slowly laced it and picked up the other leg and began that same erotic slide all the time looking in my eyes with a small grin lingering at the corners of his mouth.

"I love your expressive blue eyes gorgeous. You hide nothing in those baby blues. I could lose myself in those eyes." He finished lacing the other shoe and took my hand. "I'm ready for some dancing, you?" He winked at me.

I had inherited a new Porsche from Ranger due to my latest car debacle. Lester got in the driver's seat and grinned at me. Whoa, was he sexy. He blended into the leather seats like a glove.

We got to the club and Lester paid the parking attendant and crossed to my side of the car, opened the door, and grabbed my hand. He tipped the door attendant and led me to the bar. "What's your pleasure gorgeous?"

"Umm, Mojito," I said. He smiled and he put his arm around me.

We downed a drink and he pulled me to the dance floor. Nickelback's _Something in Your Mouth_ was playing

Lester walked behind me and rubbed against my backside then put his hand around my waist and began to sway his hips pulling mine with him. Then he began to grind to the song and I closed my eyes and met his grinds. He put his other arm around my shoulder and neck. He whispered in my ear, "Mmm…naughty, so sexy." I was lost in the sensations he was creating in me. His smell together with the smell and feel of that leather was intoxicating.

Then Evanescence's _Going Under_ began to play and he held me in place and put his cheek against mine and began that rhythmic sway again slowly moving his hands down my sides and back up. When he headed down my front to the promised land, I smacked his hand. He just gave me a sexy grin and turned me around and put his arms around me and pulled me close to him. I felt like I was going to combust from his intensity. He put his lips against my neck and just breathed into my skin.

Wow. I closed my eyes thinking about all the dirty things I'd like to do with this sexy man. If I jumped him and rode him like Zorro he could probably make all my current worries go away for a little while. I sighed. He seemed to sense my tension and pulled me closer. "Mmmm, you smell good beautiful," and he ran his hand down to my ass and gently moved my hips with his. I moaned.

When I opened my eyes people were staring at us. Girls in the club were looking at me with envy. "Les, let's get another drink."

We had a couple more drinks and danced more. Our moves were fluid and sensual. He was the best dance partner I'd ever had, next to Ranger. I felt a little sad and pushed the thoughts away.

I was feeling a little light headed and Lester kissed me on the cheek and took my hand and led me out of the club. He got the car and put me in the passenger seat. I was relaxed from the drinks and the soft thrum of the engine lulled me into sleep as we headed to my apartment.

I was going to have an orgasm. Oh, it's been so long. "Ohh," I cried out. "Ohhh…" Then my eyes slammed open and I shrieked.

"Lester! Omigod! What just happened?"

"Mutual wet dream gorgeous; multiple orgasms. It was a beautiful thing. You rode my morning wood to the promise land." He beamed.

I peeked under the damp covers. "Lester you're naked! I'm naked and covered in… I'm so embarrassed. I attacked you? How did I get naked Lester?" He shrugged his shoulders. "Right! I guess next, you're going to tell me you didn't look!" All he could do was grin.

"You horny, gorgeous?"

"No, maybe, yes, dammit!"

I grabbed the sheet and started to scramble out of the bed.

"Wait Steph, please." I stopped and lay flat breathing hard. "We didn't have sex. We both had a wet dream. A very good one. Talk to me."

"Lester, I've been really…It's been a while..Oh fuck. I attacked you in your sleep. That about says it all."

He took my hand and kissed it. "Glad I could help with that, horny girl." Big wolf grin.

Then I smacked him hard. "Oww! That hurt."

"Steph wait. We're friends and I adore you. I can help you with this without intercourse; you know penetration, if that's what you want. An orgasm is an orgasm whether by your hand, your shower massager, or my hand. He grinned at me and raised a finger.

"How the hell do you know about my shower massager?"

"It's a super charged model and it looks like you have another new one." He wiggled his finger. "I can do better than you or the shower massager with one finger and my voice."

"What? I'm not talking about this. I'm getting up. I grabbed the sheet and looked back. I groaned. My God, was he one hot naked man. Lighter skinned than Ranger, smaller waist leading up to a perfect eight pack, perfect ass, and perfectly matched...shit he was hung. He was grinning at me with his tousled hair around his ears and his almost golden bedroom eyes smoldering at me. Damn those dimples and those pearly white teeth. I licked my lips and turned and took two steps back to him and stopped. What the hell was I getting ready to do?

"Gorgeous trust me on this. I can take you places you never dreamed just with your imagination. You come to me when you're ready. This won't change our relationship. If you'll trust me, I can teach you some very good things. Do you trust me?" Double eye waggles.

"Of course I trust you, you're one of my best friends but you're a horndog." He winked at me and gave me a wolf grin.

He slowly got out of bed and walked his gorgeous naked body past me to the bathroom. I gushed, mercy, Les. He put Lula's Herbert Horsecock to shame. My hand wanted to reach for his taut ass and attach itself like a flesh eating bacteria. I wanted to bite it.

I shook my head. Jeez, I'm losing it. I gotta' get the poo out of my brain. Is it possible to lose brain cells from terminal horniness?

I grabbed my robe and went to the kitchen to make coffee.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Lester's POV**

Stephanie latched on to me this morning and rode me like a stud horse. Man, the way she abandons her inhibitions when she lets herself go. What I could teach that woman, damn. She would come to me soon and I would help her. My biggest problem was not falling head over heels for her. God she was beautiful when she climaxed. She doesn't know what her responsive body is capable of, but I can teach her.

When I came out to the kitchen she had put some pastries on the table and pointed to the coffee.

I grabbed a cup and sat down and grinned at her.

"Forget about this morning Lester. That's the best thing for both of us."

"Steph, you don't even know what the best thing for you is yet. Let me know when you're ready. I promise you won't be sorry. Contrary to what you might believe, I really don't kiss and tell." I winked and got up and walked out the door.

I knew she was looking at my ass again and I grinned as I left her apartment.

**Stephanie's POV**

I was back at my job at Rangeman again, fiddling with a paperclip, waiting for a search to finish. How exciting was my life these days? Answer: Not. Bobby Brown had come over to ask me a question and I was half leaning out of my cubby with my chin in my hand watching his fine ass walk away when someone cleared his throat.

I turned to see a large, handsome, half naked physique staring at me and grinning. "Did you see something you like beautiful?"

Dammit, I couldn't help it. I wasn't consuming enough sugar. I licked my lips. "I need more sugar," I mumbled. He leaned down and took my mouth in a big sloppy kiss and swept his tongue across my lips as he released me.

"There you go beautiful." He winked. "Not that kind of sugar Lester!" But I grinned at him and those killer dimples.

"I'm coming over tonight at 1900 hours. Be prepared," Lester said.

"A movie night?" He shook his head no and wolf grinned. "Oh boy!"

I didn't know what to expect but I showered, shaved, and exfoliated and then lotioned just in case. I tried to wax but ended up staggering around yelling and flinging curse words that would make a sailor blush. I was trying to go for the Brazilian, but when I looked down it was more like a crooked beaver tail. Shit, I'm gonna' have to leave this to the pros. I was just worried about getting caught with my thong in a twist. Now I was worried about getting caught without my thong trying to explain a friggin' crooked beaver tail on my doodah. Figuratively speaking that is.

I had just pulled my jeans on when the doorbell rang. I opened the door. He was in leather pants again with a t-shirt half hanging out of his pants. He had on low top leather boots and his pants were not tucked in. He was gorgeous. I think I was suddenly struck by a brain fart; any sane conscious thought flew out my ears and I was just left staring at his crotch.

He took his finger and pulled my chin up to look at his face. "Do you want me to help you? Do you want to learn?" he asked softly. I nodded and shivered at the way he said that. "Lester?"

He took my hand and led me to the bedroom and sat down in my chair.

"To make you more comfortable, change into a skirt then come back here." Oh help me, I did what he said and I did it fast.

When I got back into the room, he motioned for me to come close.

"Do you trust me Steph?" I nodded. "I want you to do everything that I tell you to do and it will be worth it."

"Reach under your skirt and take your panties off slowly." Omigod! His voice had changed. It was lower, seductive and demanding.

I did what he said and stepped out of my thong.

"Give them to me," he said. I handed the thong to him.

"Sit on my lap with your back to me and pull your skirt up to your hips."

My mind was working furiously. I should have been worried about what he was going to do but what I thought was, okay so if I sit my back to his front then he won't see my crooked beaver.

I heard Lester chuckle. "Did you just say something about your crooked beaver?"

"NO! I didn't say anything," I snorted.

"On my lap, Steph." This new Lester gave me the shivers but, oh boy I obeyed. "I want you to spread your legs over my thighs and then lock your feet around my calves." He had not touched me yet. I did everything he said and my body was already humming just at his voice and his sensual commands. I was shaking now.

For the first contact, he leaned his face against mine. He whispered, "Stephanie close your eyes and relax. Start with relaxing your head against mine and then move to your neck and your shoulders and your chest and I want you to keep going until you reach your toes."

I did as he said, one part of my body at a time, and by the time I reached my toes I was limp.

One finger touched the inside of my knee and began soft slow circles up the inside of my leg. I was drenched by the time he got close to my doodah. Then he moved the finger to the other knee and began the upward lazy circles again. By the time he was almost there again my legs were vibrating and I was breathing harder. When I opened my mouth to beg, he said "Shh, wait for it."

He moved the finger to my sensitive lips and circled them very slowly, not touching my swollen nub.

He took the finger and lapped up some of my juices and I nearly came off his lap. He whispered, "Easy, you're almost ready."

Then he touched my nub and I moaned. He didn't move his finger for a minute. My imagination was going crazy, he had barely touched me and I felt an orgasm coming; a big orgasm.

Then he gently put pressure against me, "Come for me now." I exploded and gasped and he slowly rubbed me until my spasms stopped and I went limp against him.

Lester unwrapped my legs, put my knees together, and pulled me sideways on his lap. Then, in typical Lester style, he took that finger he had just pleasured me with and stuck it in his mouth and sucked on it. He grinned and said, "Yum!"

I looked at his face. "How did you do that? Who is that other guy? Where did you learn that? When I picture you with women, I picture you holding a woman over a car in a parking lot going at it doggie style. Not that!"

He beamed, "Oh, I do that too. Basically, I like to fuck and I like women. I learned how to pleasure myself and my partners from the best. I know every erogenous zone in the male and female body and I know how to use them. You can have an orgasm from simply using your imagination. I stimulated you through mostly your mind and my voice. Did I do good?"

"Jeez Les, I gotta' say I've never had an experience like that. I never felt you get…aroused. How did you do that?"

"Control. Believe it or not gorgeous I've got some. I can help you any time and there is variety to that technique."

"I guess I should say thank you then. You know this is not normal Les and if anyone knew…"

"Stephanie, what exactly is normal? You think that two people that care about one another can't satisfy each other? You loved two men at one time, right? That's not normal to some people. I talk the talk with the guys, but I never kiss and tell Steph. They don't know this side of me. How can you have a trusting relationship with that attitude? The rewards come with absolute trust. My friendship comes with benefits," he winked.

I winced. "I'm sorry. I guess you're right. I do trust you. Thank you for tonight."

"Thank you for letting me. You feel good, like silk. I enjoyed myself. I don't want you to feel guilty. I love you and if Ranger continues to fuck up I'm going to be throwing my whole pleasure arsenal at you until you're mine." Then he handed me my thong.

"Oh Boy!" Then I felt him getting hard. "I thought you could control that?"

"I'm done. I just needed to control it through that exercise," he wiggled his finger.

I put my hands on his face and kissed him. "Are we going to hurt our friendship? I don't want to lose anyone else I care about." Tears started trickling down my face.

He hugged me. "Don't cry Steph. We'll just take this one step and one day at a time. There is a lot that we can give each other. No shame ever."

**Lester's POV**

My God! I'm the master of control when it comes to the bedroom and handling a woman. I can get a woman to do anything I ask and that is a fact. This encounter almost broke me.

I knew she would come to me. I know Steph. She wears her thoughts and her feelings on her face and in her eyes. She gave herself into my care with abandon. She gave in to her pleasure with abandon. The sounds she makes, the feel of her like silk, how wet she had become for me. I was barely able to control my arousal. I wanted to take her to the bed and fuck her for real. I wanted to drink her juices and sink my cock in her and lose myself in her.

Damn, if I didn't control it I would be in love with her. Although I assured her that we would be okay, I wasn't sure of myself anymore. I wanted her to be mine. Do I selfishly take what she gives right now and accept what happens? My plans could be ruined if I didn't focus.

I took her face in my hands and gently kissed her sweet lips.

"See you tomorrow Steph." I got up and walked out the door.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Stephanie's POV**

I watched him walk out the door. What the hell just happened here? This was so not the Lester I thought I knew. He was in control and seductive and so sexy. The thought that comes to my mind is _hell yes,_ Steph wants to play. That was freaking incredible!

I haven't been this excited in forever. Wow!

The next morning I got up with a grin on my face feeling like I needed more excitement today. I decided to go to Vinnie's bonds office and stopped to get the girls a coffee cake.

"Hey chicks, what's going on around here?"

Connie and Lula looked at me. "Where have you been girl?" Connie asked.

Lula said, "Skinny white bitch. Where are you hidin? Batman's crib?"

"Nope, my boring crib. I'm just working in my little cubicle at Rangeman and Ranger's still in the friggin' wind somewhere.

I've been out dancing with Lester one time but that's about all."

Lula said, "That other fine lookin' Cuban God? Woof! Don't hold out, spill! Tongue?"

"Nice, Gene Simmons nice."

"Shit!"

"Penis?"

"Herbert Horsecock nice."

"Holy shit!"

"He can dance?"

"Can sizzle the panties off a dance partner."

"Shit Fire!"

Both mouths were hanging open. "Girl? Mmm..mm..mm," Lula mumbled.

"Got anything good Connie? I need some excitement."

"Sounds like you gettin' enough, girl. But, maybe I got somethin'.

Here you go, Clyde Platt. New FTA; robbery didn't go off just right. Got the shit beat out of him. He thought he was robbing a bingo hall full of senior citizens. Turns out they were holding a bikers meeting that night." We all busted out laughing.

I took it. "I'm gone girls." I winked at them.

I headed off to Platt's address. I got out of the car and knocked on the door. I knocked again and no answer. I started to walk away when the curtain moved like somebody was peeping out.

Evidently he's suspicious, but I'm smarter than the average bear. I tiptoed around to the back of the house and tried the back door. Locked. I checked a window. Locked. I checked another window. Bingo. I raised it, hopped up, and wiggled through. I was in the laundry room. With stun gun in hand, I tip toed out of the room into the living room. Like a tough guy I said, "Clyde Platt come out. I'm Stephanie Plum. You missed your court date and you're coming with me to be re-bonded right now." A couple of minutes went by. Nothing.

I tiptoed down the hallway and had just passed the hall closet when HOLY SHIT! The biggest fucking snake on the planet started slithering out of one of the rooms toward me. I was in shock and frozen in place for about a minute. That snake's body was still slithering out that door. I ran to the hall closet, opened it, jumped in, and slammed the door.

Shit, shit, shit! Now what do I do? I don't have Ranger rescue available right now and I'm not friggin' calling Morelli. I dialed Lester. "Hey gorgeous, how come you're not in the office today?"

I whispered, "Because I'm trapped in a hall closet in a skip's house."

"Are you in danger Steph?"

"Yeah! There is a fucking snake the length of a football field on the other side of this door and he wants to eat me for lunch."

"That's funny. I was just thinking the same thing myself." I heard the damn humor in his voice.

"Lester! Dammit! Are you going to help me or not?"

"Gotcha' on GPS, be there in a few."

About twenty minutes later I heard a rustling, grunting, and doors slamming. Then someone started to yell and there was a thud and shuffling and then the door opened to the closet and Lester came in and shut the door.

"Aww shit! You lost the battle and now we're both stuck in here? Okay I'll call Tank," I said.

I started to dial my phone and he reached out and grabbed it and turned it off. It was pitch black and I was grabbing out for his hand and accidently touched his massive erection. "What the hell, Lester? We have to get out of here. Turn that off. I'm not doing any snake wrangling." He chuckled.

He said calmly, "There is no danger on the other side of the door and Platt is also subdued and sleeping."

"What? Then let's go."

"No. This is the perfect time for another lesson. This one was going to come a lot later than this but, it's the best fucking opportunity. So, we are going to skip ahead a little. Do you trust me Steph?"

"Uh, yes but I'm confused."

That voice, "Take off your clothes. Everything now."

"Uh Les?"

"Now Stephanie."

"Alright don't get huffy." I felt uncomfortable but it was dark. I took off my t-shirt, bra, boots, jeans, and panties. I left the socks. I figured he couldn't see them anyway. Why waste the time and energy.

Here I was naked in a skip's hall closet with a monster snake outside the door somewhere and a little pissant snake outside the door sleeping and another big snake in here. I sighed. My life. Only thing better would for somebody like Eddie, Carl, or Big Dog to show up and catch me standing here butt naked wearing my socks.

I heard Lester chuckle like he could read my mind. Do all Alpha males have friggin' ESP? "You're talking out loud beautiful."

"Dammit."

"Ready?" he asked. "You mentioned lunch and since I'm hungry we're jumping ahead to this lesson. This time I'm only going to use my tongue and your mind."

"Oooh, Goody!"

"Put your arms behind your back and grab your wrists; arms don't come into play here. Spread your legs as wide as you can and lean against the wall. Do the relaxation exercise now."

I did and I was relaxed but my body was already humming. Then he shocked me with a flick of his tongue to my breast. I jumped and sucked in my breath. Then he flicked the other nipple and I started to shiver. I was soaked between my legs and the tension and excitement was building.

I whispered, "More."

"Patience."

"More!" "Behave, Steph."

Then I heard a rustle and he said seductively, "Does your clit need attention beautiful?" He moved to me and ahhhh, he blew on my clit. "Please?" I begged. He waited a beat and then laved my clit once and sucked hard and I exploded and yelled. I was sliding down the wall when he handed me my panties.

"Lesson over gorgeous. You passed your quiz. Get dressed. Mmmm, you taste good. That was a delicious lunch. That was worth wrestling a snake first to get to you."

I got dressed and he put Platt in my car. He kissed me and winked and walked away.

Platt was awake and he was griping. "What the hell was going on in my hall closet?"

"Lunch break, shut up Platt." I dropped Platt off at the cop shop and got my body receipt. Then I called Connie and Lula to see if they wanted me to pick up something for lunch. I drove through McDonalds and headed back to the bonds office.

I told the girls about Platt's big snake. Lula said, "Shit! I hate snakes. Good thing I wasn't there girl. I woulda' passed out dead cold and the fucker woulda' squeezed my ass and ate it. I like my ass dammit!" She was looking behind her at her plenteous butt. Connie and I laughed at that.

I cashed my check and stopped to get my beaver tail fixed and my nails done and then spent the rest of the afternoon at Rangeman. Right before 1700 Lester time, the sex God with the dimples showed up at my cubby. "You want to go out and get something to eat tonight?"

"Sure. Where you want to go?"

"How about Stanza's Steak House? I haven't had a good steak in a while. You?"

"No. Sounds really good and they have great desserts." He whispered, "Wear a dress and I'll pick you up at 1900 hours." He winked.

I soaped, shaved, buffed and lotioned while singing in the shower. I was excited about being with Lester tonight. I was going to have an orgasm. Guaranteed! I was having sex or something like it and I didn't even have to be in a relationship. No guilt and no problems and I liked it. I loved this other side of Les and oh boy was I learning.

I picked out a sexy little flowered dress with spaghetti straps on top and flirty ruffles at the bottom, put my hair up with loose curls hanging down, and added light makeup. The doorbell rang and I peeped out to see hot sexy Cuban guy dressed in expensive slacks and a button down silk shirt. "Yummy."

I opened the door and looked him up and down. He had on expensive Italian shoes and the slacks molded to his slim waist and ass like a glove. He was loaded with accessories too. White gold and sliver, diamond studs, chain, Rolex and rings on his fingers. He took his finger and pulled my chin up to look at his laughing eyes again. "Sorry, you look great."

"Thanks beautiful, so do you. Can I help you finish getting ready? I like that."

"Yep. I need shoes and jewelry, something that smells nice, and my bag." I went into my room and went to grab a bottle of perfume. Lester stopped me and guided my hand to put the bottle of Dolce down and picked up the bottle of Poison and took the stopper off. He turned it up and ran his finger behind my ear and then repeated the same to the other ear, my neck, and my wrists and then he lightly touched me between my breasts. Then he leaned his head down between my breasts and breathed in the scent. I ruined my panties right then and there. That was so sexy. No one had ever done this before. "Where is your jewelry?" "What? Oh here in this box."

Lester reached in and picked a pair of dainty CZ dangles and gently placed them in my ears and then picked up a little silver bracelet and slid it on my wrist. He walked to the closet and I grabbed a clutch bag. He smiled and picked up a pair of white and silver 4 inch sandals and placed his hand around my waist and led me to the chair. He went down on his knee and repeated that same sexy ritual that he had done several nights ago. My eyes were closed and I was leaning forward breathing in his scent and he smelled so damn good. "Mmmm…Armani Code," I whispered. He chuckled.

"Come on beautiful, I'm hungry." I stuffed a few things in my bag, left Rex a treat, and we went out the door smiling at each other. Lester was all gentleman. He opened doors for me and gently guided me with his palm to the small of my back. He handed the host a large tip and asked for a booth in a quiet part of the restaurant.

Like Ranger, he sat with his back to the wall. Being aware of your surroundings was an Army Ranger trait and to be honest it had always made me feel safe when I was with these guys. I cared a lot for my sweet Merry Men and it made me smile. Lester looked at me and asked what I was thinking about. "Nothing, really."

The waitress came and Lester ordered us a bottle of red wine and an appetizer of oysters. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "What?" He grinned at me. "What are you going to order?" he asked?

"Mmm..I think the bacon wrapped filet mignon with a baked potato with lots of butter and sour cream. Definitely this double chocolate filled decadent cake for dessert He smiled at me. "You?" I asked.

He said, "I think I'm going with the New York strip and baked potato with steamed vegetables."

"Kay Ranger. Any dessert with that?" I snarked.

"Yes. I like it before the main course. Take off your panties now."

Gulp.

"I can't sit in this restaurant with my doodah exposed!" I whispered.

"Your what?"

"My doodah!"

"Steph there is no such thing and I can see that I need to change my lesson plan a little. If you want a man to touch you, are you honestly going to ask him to touch your doodah?"

"I…ahh…well no…that's not very sexy."

"Exactly. Remember the imagination and the sound of your voice and your words can almost bring a man to cum just like a woman. Now if you wanted me to touch you what would you say?"

"I would say, 'touch my pussy'?" "Better," he said.

He pulled my hand to his growing bulge in his Armani slacks. "What would you call this?"

I snorted, "Weenie."

"Steph, I do NOT have a weenie." This was fun. "Okay peepee."

"Steph?"

"Doodle." Eyebrow raise.

"Ding Dong."

"Steph, don't make me have to punish you." I giggled.

"Bird."

"What?" "You know, like bird in the bush." I waggled my finger and giggled again.

Then he laughed and tickled me breathless until the waitress came back to bring the appetizers and take our order.

Les took an oyster and placed it to my lips. "Suck this gorgeous." I did exactly what he asked. I took one and placed it to his with my finger inside his mouth. "Suck this harder," I said. Big wolf grin and he did just that and sucked my finger hard. "You are a sexy, naughty girl, beautiful and I love it."

He looked in my eyes with his smoldering golden ones. "To turn a man on you want to use the real anatomy words or the dirty versions." He took my hand and led it back to his lap. "Penis or cock, dick, prick." He put his hand between my legs. "Pussy, cunt, snatch or vagina." He ran his finger gently down the side of my breast. "This?"

"Girls." He sighed.

"Headlights, sweater puppies?" I giggled.

"No and no boobs or boobies or jugs." He covered his action with his arm and gently pinched my nipple. "Men like tits, breasts, nipples."

Then he reached underneath me and rubbed his finger against my…"What the heck are you doing?"

"Steph, that is an erogenous zone and deserves proper attention and a proper name, too."

"I have a name for it. It's called butt stuff and I don't go there." I glared at him.

"No; ass, anus, bum. Say them Steph, because we will go there before these lessons are over."

"No way buster!"

"I thought you trusted me?"

"I do. I have not had a reason not to so far."

"Then just continue to trust. I won't hurt you. All I want to do is show you pleasure beyond what you ever dreamed because I care about you."

"Ugh, okay, anus." He tickled me breathless again.

We ate our salads and the oysters and drank wine and laughed until our food came. Right before our entrees came I put my hand around the back of his neck and brought him to my lips. "Thank you Les, for your friendship and love."

He looked uncomfortable for a second. "Oh I'm sorry Les. I didn't mean…oh shit…please don't think…crap!"

Our food then came and Les grinned at me and I knew we were okay. He leaned in and kissed me gently. "It's all good beautiful."

Okay, near miss. I thought this was supposed to be non-emotional and no relationship stuff.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Lester's POV **

When she kissed me and thanked me for my friendship and love I was shocked. It made me uncomfortable because I didn't want to fall in love with her. That was my goal. This was not going to be easy any longer. How could any red blooded male not be in love with this woman. I wanted to forget everything and whisk her away and make her mine forever. But, I couldn't. That wasn't the plan.

**Stephanie's POV **

When we got to my apartment I asked him if he was coming in and he kissed me hard with lots of tongue and said, "See you tomorrow Beautiful." Crap, so much for that guaranteed orgasm.

I got up the next morning and literally broke my shower massager. Damn fucking piece of shit! I needed something; sugar, adrenaline, more excitement. I headed to the Tastry Pastry and then the bonds office and stomped through the door. Both eyes snapped up to me.

"I need something dirty Connie! Something really hard and bad! Give me something!"

Two gulps. "Ah, Stephanie are you alright? Bad like in dangerous? Are you sure?" Connie asked.

"Auntie Flo come to visit and smack your ass girlfriend?" Lula asked.

"Give me something nasty and give it to me now!"

Lula said, "Girlfriend that fine ass Cuban hunk gay or somethin'? I got a little street corner déjà vu vibe from you. You ain't that desperate are you? Cause I swear I'll call my Tankie and ask him to help you out. I'm your girl and nothin' worse than seein' a strung out horny bitch and you be about as tight wound as you can get."

I calmed myself. "Thanks Lula, I'm okay. Just been a dry spell; you know. Broke my damn shower massager this morning."

Both girls nodded. "Oh hell yeah. Been there and done that girlfriend," Lula mumbled.

Connie offered, "You need an adrenaline rush, then take this one," and opened a folder. "This guy does tandem jumping out of a plane. He's an instructor."

"What? Oh holy fuck!" I suddenly got hot and I snatched the file. "Okay." I went to my car and took a few breaths. I called Les.

"Lo."

"Lester do you skydive?"

"Yeah."

"Have you ever done tandem?"

"Yeah."

"Do you want to do it with me?"

"I want to do everything with you Beautiful."

He picked me up in his Rangeman SUV and we drove to Teterboro Airport in New Jersey. "Lester, are we going to be okay?"

He nodded and pulled me to the hangar and showed a guy inside his documentation. We were handed some jump suits and chutes and the guy pointed to a small plane. As we were headed to the plane, I recognized the skip; a really handsome young guy with a warm smile. He introduced himself and gave me a quick idea of what would be happening and told me that since Lester was certified and experienced that I would be strapped to him for the jump. Great, strapped to 200 pounds of solid muscle and sinew. Won't we drop like a rock? When we reached 10,000 feet Lester kissed my cheek. "Walk with me Beautiful." We got to the door and the instructor opened the door to whispering wind and sky. Oh shit…then Lester pushed me out.

We were freefalling and Les pulled my face toward his lips and kissed me hard. "This lesson will be the best. You always seem to jump ahead though." My skip Brian Grath was right behind us. Lester immediately unzipped my jumpsuit and moved his hand south. I had my hands out and was enjoying the feel of flying.

Lester whispered, "Our lives are in your hands." He ran his fingers inside my panties and said, "You come by 5000 feet and I'll open our chutes. Time starts now."

"No," I screamed, "Les!" His fingers began working. "Don't fight it Beautiful," his strong voice demanded. "You cum now!" he demanded. "I can't!" He said, "NOW!" He demanded it and I obeyed because I didn't want to be dead. I screamed with the assault of the adrenaline and the pleasure running through me. The chute opened and we lazily drifted back to the ground. I was dazed and my head was lying against his chest. Les zipped my jumpsuit and kissed my temple. We landed and Brian was gaping at us.

"Do you two have a fucking death wish?" he demanded. "I'm responsible for you!" He glared at Lester. Lester released me and I went to Brian. "You missed your court date and we need to get you re-bonded. Come with us please." His eyes narrowed at me. "A bounty hunter? What are you fucking adrenaline junkies? Not on my watch!" I nodded and he sighed. "Dammit, let me get these chutes back to the hangar and I'll go."

I couldn't help it and I thought there was a story here with Brian. He seemed to be such a nice guy. I felt guilty for what Les and I had done. We followed him to the hangar.

He finished and came back to us. "Brian, I'm going to have the bail bondsman meet us at the station so you don't have to stay in lock up okay?" He nodded and gave me a slight smile. He was tall and muscular and he had a young looking sweet face and green eyes. They were warm and friendly. His lips were… oh fuck he was just gorgeously fuckable, I'm such a gutter slut. I patted his arm and smiled at him. Les handcuffed him and placed him in the SUV and drove to the police station.

On the way out, I gave Brian my phone number and told him to call me. Les gave me a strange look. When we got into the SUV and headed to my apartment Les asked me why I gave him my number. "I don't know Les. I sense he's a really nice guy and there is a story there. I just have a feeling about him. I just felt like I wanted to know that he's okay."

He grinned at me. "Sister, your heart is about the biggest I've ever seen. Did you bring home oodles of stray animals when you were a kid?"

"Yep, and I found homes for all of them."

"Bet you did," and he beamed. "How about dinner and a Lester induced orgasm Gorgeous?"

"YES!" He barked a laugh. "How about Chinese?"

"Great, I want cashew chicken. I'm low on dessert though."

"I understand that when you get low on dessert you get high on hormones. That can work to enhance our lessons." I groaned.

"Then you better step it up buster because I'm on hormone overload." He pulled into the apartment and grinned. He pulled out his phone and placed our orders.

**Lester's POV**

We ate our dinner and she went into the bedroom and came out wearing a little thong and a t-shirt and crawled in my lap and pulled her legs up like a little girl. God she was beautiful.

"Teach me more, Les."

I smiled at her, and held up my one finger. "My pleasure, Gorgeous. This time I just can't promise that I won't get hard because you do things to me, okay."

"I trust you."

"Close your eyes and open your mouth." She obeyed without question. "Relax your body like I taught you before. When you relax your body and your mind before a sexual interaction it opens your mind and focuses your center where the erotic imagination begins. Then the stimuli will take you to greater orgasmic heights."

"Ready?" She moaned licking her lips.

I licked my finger and traced where she had licked very slowly. I licked my finger again and traced a line from her ear down her neck. Then I licked it again and started at her chin and ran it slowly all the way down her chest to the opening in her shirt. "Take off your shirt." She didn't question and she pulled the shirt off. Her swollen breasts were beautiful and the buds were bright pink and hard. I licked my finger again tracing wet circles around her nipple and then repeated on the other.

She was panting and her chest was heaving and her head was thrown back and I could not stop it as my cock was slowly getting hard as a rock. I knew when she felt it because she began to rock on my swollen cock.

I licked my finger again and ran it between her beautiful swollen breasts down to her navel and drew small circles there. She was rocking faster and I felt myself wanting to come. "Slow down," I whispered. I licked my finger and ran slow circles on the inside of her thighs. Her thighs were vibrating with excitement and her mouth began moving. "Shh, wait." I slowly put my finger inside her thong and rubbed down her slit and fuck, I almost lost it, she was so wet for me.

Her whole body began vibrating in response. I whispered, "We are going to come together. Are you ready? Now you can rock baby."

She started to rock again and I slid my finger back into her panties and circled her clit and gently squeezed and rolled it in my thumb. "Now."

She exploded in my hand and my cock answered. She yelled out and I gasped and exploded with everything I had. My God, if she did this to me without penetration, what would she do to me with it?

She slumped in my arms and I held her. I looked down to see a couple tears rolling down her face.

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you?"

"No. You give and you haven't taken anything really. Everybody in my life has always taken and never given anything in return," she sobbed. Oh fuck, this wasn't good. How could you ever hurt a woman like this?

I put my arms around her and held her. "Steph, I would love to give more and I don't want to hurt you. I adore you. You deserve to be adored." Fuck, I didn't just adore her.

It had been a long boring day at work and I was currently lounging on her bed while she showered. She walked into the bedroom after her shower with a towel wrapped around her and said,

"So, what's on the menu for tonight? I admit this is the only thing I look forward to every day now. It's like getting therapy and it empties all the negative stuff from my head."

"You, Gorgeous, are a fast learner and you take to it with abandon. That's why you enjoy it so much. That's why I enjoy you so much."

"How do you feel about being naked tonight? We can place some candles for light. Do you trust me?"

"Okay, I think. I'm a little self-conscious. Always have been. Guess it's the Burg upbringing."

"Don't be. You're beautiful and you should be proud and comfortable with your body. This lesson will help. Let's get the candles."

She brought four candles and I lit them and placed them around the room. I turned to Steph. "Ready, baby?" She nodded.

I took a breath. This was going to be a hard exercise for me. "I want you to slowly pull your towel off without revealing everything at once. Disrobing is part of the sensual experience. The visual stimulation starts the sensual processes in the brain. Let your imagination think about the way that I feel as I watch you. Watch your partner's arousal."

She had removed her towel like she was doing a slow strip tease. When she released her breasts and I saw her hard rosy tipped nipples I wanted to touch them. Tonight is going to push me to my limits and I'm very good. "How do you feel, aroused?" I asked. She nodded.

She was beautiful standing there naked by the glowing candle light. "You look gorgeous baby. Now I want you to come to the end of the bed and lay down with your butt at the end here." She lay down looking up at me.

"Tonight is about self-exploration and new erogenous zones. Now roll on your side for a couple minutes." I lay down behind her. I moved my thumb over her forehead and rubbed circles.

"Now you can start your relaxation exercise." In a minute I felt her go limp. "The orgasm starts in the brain, here." Then I moved my thumb down to the base of her spine and began to rub slow circles there. "Then it builds from here in men and women." She moaned. I rubbed up and down her spine and she was groaning.

"Now roll back over on your back and I'm going to touch you with my hands only to move your legs." I got on my knees on the floor and picked her legs up and placed them over my shoulders. My God, I could see how wet she was. I wanted to shed my pants and plow my cock into her juices so badly.

"Take a finger and draw a line from behind your ear slowly down to your collar bone and then to your breast and then circle your swollen nipple slowly." She did as I instructed and her stomach arched at the new sensation.

"Now dip your finger in your pussy juices and go back to rubbing circles around your nipple." I watched as she didn't hesitate and bucked slightly at the erotic sensation the wet finger and my instruction was creating. My cock was rock hard and ready to explode.

"I want you to repeat this with your other finger and breast." She was beginning to vibrate. She was ready. I took my thumb and gently dipped it in her pussy juices and placed it next to her rectum. She didn't flinch, instead she groaned. I began slow sensual circles and I felt her contracting next to my thumb. She groaned.

"Take your finger and run it over your stomach and rub slow circles around your navel." I dipped my finger again and went back to the slow rimming. She began bucking.

I slowly moved my finger directly over her rectum. "Stephanie, move your finger slowly down to your clit and make the circles." She was arching her back and the moans became louder. Her legs were twitching.

"When I say now, you are going to squeeze your clit and you're going to take my thumb inside of you. You are going to take your muscles and pull my thumb inside." I put gentle pressure on her. "Now baby, take it in."

She did and when she took my thumb she screamed and began shaking and I held her there while she continued to spasm. Finally her body went limp. I gently let her legs down and kissed her little belly.

"You did so good baby. The more you give to it, the more you get out of it." I lay down next to her. "You're really glowing now," I grinned. You're so beautiful."

She turned her head and looked at me and smiled. "You told me it wouldn't be bad and it wasn't."

"That's because for your first time, you had the power and the choice." Les, I want to see you. I want you to show me the places on your body like you have mine. Will you let me touch you?"

I groaned. "I would like nothing better. But, if I let you, then it becomes give and take. A sexual relationship. Have you considered that?"

"No, I just thought of it as part of my learning." I laughed and kissed her. "God, you're wonderful Gorgeous. You sure?" She nodded.

I slowly disrobed while she watched and I settled next to her.

She said, "Wow, you're beautiful Les. You have a nice one, too." I didn't think my cock could get any harder. It grew.

She put her thumb on my forehead. "So it starts here and then your spine, so show me some other places on you."

"Men's earlobes are sensitive, kissing on the eyelids and the nape of the neck." She left butterfly kisses on my eyelids and ran her thumb down my ear and neck. "A man's feet and hands are sensitive. Partners can exchange sensual massage with each other before making love and it very much enhances the experience. We can do massaging tomorrow night if you like. I'll stop and get us some scented oils."

"That sounds wonderful. Where else?" I laughed at her enthusiasm.

"The back of the knees are sensitive, the inside of the thighs. The abdomen. Specifically the section between the navel and the groin."

She put her thumb under my knee and rubbed and then moved it to the inside of my leg and pulled upward. My cock began to twitch and I closed my eyes to control the coming orgasm. When she surprised me and dropped kisses across my lower abdomen, I bucked and groaned. "Baby, I'm sorry but I'm going to cum soon. I'm not going to be able to hold it back much longer. You can make a man come without touching his cock and you are going to be very good at it."

She giggled. I wanted to roll over and grab her and have my way with her right then. "You're exhausting my control. A man only has so much," I grinned.

"What next, Les?" I groaned, "Woman. The scrotum and the perineum. It's the area between the scrotum and the anus. It's loaded with nerve endings and massaging this area can heighten the orgasm. The other area is the anus. I showed you tonight how sensitive those nerve endings are at the opening. The last is the head of the penis, specifically underneath the tip."

She moved her thumb to my scrotum. "Open your legs Les," she said." I did what I was told. "I never wanted to do any butt stuff. Dickie my ex always wanted to try and force me. Tonight felt so different than what I expected." Then she started to stroke under my sack and I saw the first beads of cum on my tip.

"Your ex was an ass and knows nothing about women or the art of making love. You don't have to have a cock there if you're not comfortable. You can gently use the zone to enhance your orgasm. That is usually normal and comfortable for both partners. Trust with your partner is key to the enjoyment."

"I trust you Les. Have you ever done it there?"

"Many times. You would be surprised how many women enjoy it. If done right, there is no pain and it leaves hands free to enjoy other sensations at the same time. The orgasm can be explosive."

"Have you ever done that kind of play in your…you know?"

"Say the word Steph."

"Okay, anus." She blushed.

I grinned. "Yes, it was part of my training. I've had penetration and it felt good. The prostate is kind of like the G-spot. Penetration and ejaculation at the same time are also explosive." She had a shocked look on her face.

"I thought men didn't…?"

Men do in some situations and I'm not talking gay men. I'm talking bonding with Alpha males. Female partners do and sex toys are perfectly acceptable between trusting couples. "Does this shock you Gorgeous?" She continued to absently rub me.

"Well yes…Uh no… I don't really know. A few days ago before I had these experiences with you I would have probably been shocked and appalled, but after all you've shown me, I guess not. Probably guys like the Dick are responsible for women not being open about sex and exploring it."

"Exactly Steph, you get it. Does anything we have done feel dirty to you?" She shook her head no. "What did it feel like?"

"I told you earlier. Like therapy, like releasing pain and tension from my body. What you do to me is wonderful."

I took her other hand and kissed it. "There is so much to enjoy baby and you are the perfect partner." Then she shocked me and took her finger and dipped it in her juices and placed it next to my rectum and began rubbing. Then she took her other and placed it on the tip of my cock and squeezed and I shivered and erupted. I yelled out my release and it kept coming. It shot all the way up my chest and she kept rubbing my tip and anus. I was still groaning and twitching for several minutes.

I lay there breathing hard and looking at her. I grinned "If it's possible to die from an orgasm, you would be a killer." Stephanie giggled. She was making patterns in the semen on my stomach with her finger. God I think I'm in love with this woman. "Come on and let's take a shower."

We took turns washing each other and gave each other another orgasm using more than just one finger. It was beautiful.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Stephanie's POV **

Lester was taking me on a journey and it wasn't just sexual. It was a healing journey about trust and self-exploration and I liked it. I felt Ranger and Joe and Dickie and all the pain moving away from me.

Ranger was magic in bed, but Lester was a master. He could produce a mind blowing orgasm with his voice and one finger. He was giving and amazing. I wanted to lose myself in Lester and the comfort he was sharing with me. Was I falling in love with him?

Just then my phone rang. "Lo?"

"Stephanie, hey it's Brian Grath."

"Brian, how are you?"

"Good. I wanted to know if you would maybe have lunch with me. You were nice and I feel the need to explain about myself a little."

"What do you like to eat Brian?"

" I'm part Italian. That's an easy one."

I laughed, "Go figure it's Jersey. I think Shorty's pizza is probably closer to you. Want to meet there?"

"You have been to Shorty's?"

"Yep. I'll share some of my story with you too. What time?"

"Make it 12:30pm."

"Oh you mean 1230 hours?"

He chuckled, "Yeah. See you then."

**Lester's POV**

I was officially over the line now and there would be no going back. Give and take meant relationship. It didn't really matter if there was penetration now except that if we didn't, it might turn the tables in this. Penetration meant something to men. It would mean something to Ranger. He had kept her at arm's length for years though. Why?

I stopped by Steph's cubicle before lunch to see if she wanted company.

"Hey Les, Sorry I have plans. Remember Brian? He called and we're meeting for lunch at Shorty's." I nodded.

"We on for tonight Beautiful?"

She gave me a beaming smile. "You bet." She winked at me and kissed me on the cheek. "Gotta go. See you later."

I watched her go and actually felt a little jealous. I was already starting to think of her as mine. I wanted her to be mine. Shit Lester, this is not good.

**Stephanie's POV**

Brian was leaning up against his car when I arrived at Shorty's. He grinned and walked up to me. "This is not exactly the kind of place that I would want to leave a pretty girl hanging out in the parking lot waiting," he grinned.

"I know. The first time my friends brought me here I was scared shitless. You don't have to worry though. The owner and patrons are a little different but good people."

I locked my arm in his. "Come on Brian Grath. I'm eager to hear your story." He gave me that warm smile and we walked in and got a table. He chose a booth with his back to the wall.

I groaned. "Okay so spill. What part of the military did you serve? That back to the wall stuff is a dead giveaway." He laughed. "It's a hard habit to break." We both said at the same time, "Always have to be aware of your surroundings."

"Air Force, Special Tactics Squadron. We work with Seals, Rangers and Special Forces to seize enemy airfields and recover distressed personnel in hostile territory."

"So chances are Brian, you have pulled some of my friends' butts out of the fire at some time or another. They are mostly Rangers and sometimes maybe more. It's all a big secret. When they leave, they call it being 'in the wind'."

He laughed. "They aren't active but still go on missions?"

"Government contract is what I understand," I said.

"Ouch, those clandestine missions can be nasty."

I turned my head thinking about Ranger. Not a day went by when I didn't think about him at some time.

"Hey you still there pretty lady?"

"Yeah," I smiled. Just then the waitress came and took our order.

"So Brian, do you mind me asking why we happened to meet? I know you're not a bad guy."

He sighed and smiled. "I beat up my sister's husband pretty bad and was arrested for aggravated battery by means of a deadly weapon. Felony charges. I didn't show up in court because my sister is still recovering from her injuries. She needs time."

"Oh jeez, how awful Brian. Did he hurt your sister?"

"Yeah and he's my friend. We served together. He has some serious problems and we so far have not had any luck getting him to accept help." He said softly, "He's as much my brother as she is my sister."

"Brian, I'm so sorry. My friends feel the same way about each other. Their bond is strong. I just thought of something. What weapon did you use on him?"

He laughed. "Myself. I am a deadly weapon. Military training."

I snorted. "I'm not surprised. I seem to be a badass magnet. So what super hero are you?"

He barked with laughter. "You're precious Stephanie Plum. Anybody ever tell you that?"

"Not lately. But, thanks," I blushed.

Our sandwiches came and we talked and laughed while we ate. I really liked Brian. He was fun and super easy to talk to.

When we left to go back to our cars he kissed me on the cheek. "Stephanie Plum I would love to spend more time with you. Can I call you again?"

"I would really like that Brian."

I was bored the next day at work. I had just a few searches and the rest of the time was spent waiting. Then I got an idea. All work and no play and all that stuff.

I started looking for pictures on the internet. I photo shopped Tank's head on a scantily clad Betty Boop. Then I photo shopped Ranger's on to a jack ass. It showed him from the behind swishing his tail up so you could see his butthole. Then I put Lester's head on a girl with huge boobs hanging out of a bikini top. I found a woman dressed in a slutty nurse Halloween outfit and put Bobby's face on it. When I was happy with my pictures I went to the office email and clicked to send the pictures to all the computers in the building.

About five minutes later small chuckles began and after another five minutes they amplified to huge guffaws. Five minutes after that I heard a voice I recognized bellow. "Stephanie Plum, my office stat!"

I moseyed into Tank's office and plopped in the chair in front of his desk. The corners of his mouth were twitching. "I don't have to ask where these unauthorized and inappropriate emails came from because I already know which computer they originated from."

"Jeez Tank, lighten up. It's not like I sent nudie pictures around the office. Except for Lester's and the boobs." His lips were twitching really badly now.

"How should I punish you for this? I can't dock your pay and I can't take you to the mats."

I batted my eyelashes. "You wanna' spank me Tankie?"

With that he busted. "Get your little ass out of my office before I really do spank you, you little shit."

On the way back to my cubby I got a few thumbs up and lots of winks. Lester was waiting for me leaning up against the wall with arms crossed. He grinned. "So how bad was it?"

"Piece of cake. I broke the big guy," and I winked at him.

He barked with laughter and kissed me on the cheek. "See you tonight."

**Lester's POV **

Tonight would be different. There would be more than one finger touching Stephanie. This would be the hardest so far. Tonight I was going to take her to a place not many women get to go. I had stopped and purchased some scented oils for the massage. I brought an extra blanket and lay it over the bed to prepare. I purchased new candles to place around. Tonight would give extreme pleasure to both of us. Stephanie turned out to be my tantric muse. I loved her for trusting me with abandon.

I prepared her bedroom and took her hand.

"Steph, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do Lester. What do you want me to do?" Perfect answer I thought.

"I want you to go to the bathroom and void your bladder and in a little bit I'll tell you why I asked. Okay?" She didn't question at all. She just headed to the bathroom.

She came back. "Tonight I'm going to be naked with you. Is that alright?"

"Yes, I'm very comfortable with you now Les. Do you want me to undress now?"

"Would you like to undress each other tonight?" Her eyes got wide.

"Yes, I would."

"Come here then and take my shirt off. I'm going to tell you how to undress me to arouse me. Ready?" She nodded.

"When you remove a man's clothing you can graze the erogenous zones and he can be at full sexual arousal by the time his clothing is gone. It's visual and very erotic. Remember the zones?" She nodded.

My God, did she remember. She removed my shirt and touched my collar bone and grazed my nipples gently. When she pulled it up to remove it she lingered and my waist and my abs. Then she ran her hands around my waist and caressed me at the bottom of my spine.

I kicked my boots off as she began to unzip me. It was slow and when she went to pull my cargos down she ran her hands down my ass and my thighs all the way down my legs. Then she looked at my boxers and grinned. She stuck her hands inside first in front close to my cock and then moved around to my ass and slid them down. I was at full blown arousal by the time the boxers dropped at my feet.

She looked proud of herself. I reciprocated by removing her clothes, touching all of her erogenous zones along the way. I grinned because she was swaying and moaning before I finished.

"I want you to kiss me and find my tongue and I want you to suck it hard." She did exactly as she was told and we both gasped hard.

She pulled back and looked at me and then kissed me again with abandon. I found her tongue and sucked it hard. She began to shiver.

"Lay down on the bed, Baby." I took the scented oils and massaged her from her neck all the way to her toes and I paid special attention to her hands and her feet and her back. She was moaning with pleasure and bucking her torso toward me. She was gasping and her body was humming.

"Now comes the best part. I am going to give you something that not many women experience. I wanted you to feel comfortable and that is why I asked you to void your bladder. This is the most powerful orgasm a woman can attain. It will feel like your bladder is voiding but it's like a male ejaculation. It's not urine. So, when it comes, you have to let it go." Her eyes were huge.

"Do you trust me?" She sighed and nodded. "Then let's do your relaxation exercise again." In a minute, "Ready Steph?" She nodded.

I took my middle and ring finger palm up and inserted them into her vagina. She bucked and I steadied her with my other hand. I felt until I found the dense spongy spot I was looking for inside her.

I began to move my hand up and down paying attention to her expression.

When she gasped and began squirming then I knew I had the spot.

I whispered, "When it comes, even if it feels like you're voiding, you have to let it go, so trust me. It will be worth it to let go." I continued my ministrations and began massaging her clitoris.

She breathed, "Stop, no don't stop. Please Lester; I'm going to...please." She was writhing under my hands and I held her.

"Let it go baby. It will change your life." I pressed harder and firmer and moved my fingers faster and she screamed and kept screaming and her legs quivered and she was grabbing at the pillows and the headboard and me. Anything she could hold on to. Then she finally let go and released a spray of her own cum into my hand and I grinned. I was proud of her. She was frantically clenching my fingers with her inner muscles. I wanted to release my own ejaculation her reaction was so powerful. She was panting and breathing hard and still writhing. I gently held her belly to still her.

"You okay, Gorgeous?"

She looked at me with shocked glazed eyes. "What the hell was that Lester? What did you do?"

I grinned. "It's called female squirting. Like a male ejaculation." I showed her my hand. "You did this."

She was shocked and then looked embarrassed. "That's how it feels when you do that? It felt like I was going to pee on you. I'm, I don't know how I feel about that."

I grinned. "That's why I told you to void. Like me, those female juices end up in the urethra and you ejaculated. It's the most powerful ejaculation a female can have. The point is that you trusted and you let go. How did it really feel?"

"Wow. Well it certainly took me by surprise." She reached over and grabbed my erection. "I want you to experience the same thing. Can I do it with my mouth?"

"That's a different lesson," I grinned.

"You can massage me like I did you. If you massage harder in the perineum area and stimulate my cock or my anus with other hand you'll have no problem getting me off. If you kiss me while you work it will stimulate my imagination as well. Kiss me Stephanie."

She straddled my waist and just her juices spreading against my abdomen made me even harder thinking about what it would feel like being inside of her. She took the massage oils and rubbed them on my chest and then lay down against me and rubbed the oil in with her breasts and erect nipples. "Shit Gorgeous, what you do to me." She leaned down and kissed me breathless.

She dipped the fingers in the oil and worked my perineum and I writhed beneath her ministrations. "She said, I'm sorry Les...but I have to!"

She suddenly rose up to sink herself down on my cock and I grabbed her at the last minute. She was whimpering, "Please let me Les. I need it."

"Baby, those are words that I have dreamed of hearing since I met you. But, this is not the time. It will change everything between us and will change what you and Ranger have. Are you prepared for that?" She stopped then. Her head was down.

"Don't get me wrong. I want nothing more than a first time with you and it won't be like this. I want to make love to you and give both of us a memory.

She had a couple of little tears running down her beautiful cheeks and I kissed them. "No sadness little lover; because that's what you are to me. You just need to work this out in your head and make sure you're ready," I said. "I'll make sure you're happy and fulfilled and sated always if you become mine."

She lay over me and put her arms around me and through my hair and moved her hand down to my ass and rimmed. Then she reached down and grabbed my cock and squeezed and then placed her lovely lips around it and sucked one time hard. I shattered. My body erupted.

Breathless I said, "Baby you get an A for this lesson". I took her face in my hands and kissed her gently. What a woman she is. Ranger, you 'pendejo'.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Stephanie's POV**

The fact that Lester stopped me from making a mistake that could change us says a lot about his character and his friendship. He's not the person that he leads most people to believe he is. He's a good man and I love him a lot. He's been respectful and tender and caring through this whole…what?

What is this game we have been playing? Why has he invested so much of his time in me and the game with little satisfaction for himself? Ranger holds a special place in my heart. He might be Batman, but I'm just a woman. Waiting for him to decide if he wants to let me in is wrecking my life and my well-being. I'm just going to end up alone if I don't go on with my life. I have a lot to think about.

I rolled over in my empty bed and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes to the phone ringing. It was Saturday and I snatched my phone off the nightstand.

"Lo?"

"Sorry if I woke you Stephanie. It's Brian."

"Hey Brian. What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to jump with me today and have a picnic afterward."

"Hell yeah I would! That was one of most fantastic things I have ever done. I have been a little bit of an adrenaline junky lately. It'll fill that need you know. Sugar usually helps to tame the beast but not lately." He chuckled.

"How about say 1100 hours?"

"Jeez, I'm already on Lester time, Tank time and Ranger time. Now I have to be on Brian time too?"

"Stephanie, did you say Ranger? As in Manoso?"

"Yep, that's the one. Why? You know him?"

"That I do. Damn it's a small world. Met him on a mission a long way from home. I know Tank too."

"Brian? Did you save them on a mission?"

"It's classified, Precious."

"Oh. Well I understand."

"We'll chat later. Meet me at the airport. We'll have a fun day."

"Kay Brian; bye."

I hopped out of bed and fed Rex and made coffee. "Well Rex, this is now very interesting." He backed his little butt out of the soup can and waggled his whiskers at me. "I know buddy. What a conundrum."

I showered and dressed and headed to the airport to meet Brian. I couldn't wait to feel the wind in my hair and the feeling of flying. That is, without the stress of impending doom that Lester had put on me the last time.

Brian was waiting on me outside the hangar grinning. He was more handsome every time I saw him. He put his arm around me. "Let's get you rigged sweet girl."

In a few minutes he had me in a jumpsuit with gear and ready to go. He took my hand and led me to the plane. After the plane took off we put our helmets on and he strapped me to him.

The pilot signaled that we were at the right altitude and Brian grinned at me. "Ready to fly?"

"Oh God yes! Let's fly!" He laughed. He opened the door and gently pushed me and we were out and away free falling. The first almost heart stopping punch of adrenaline when you first step into nothing but thin air is like nothing you could ever imagine. Then the free falling. I spread my arms out. I really am Wonder Woman for just these few minutes.

He encouraged me. "Yell, scream, go for it Precious!"

"Woohoo! I really am Wonder Woman. Take that Batman! Look at me flying. Look at me Mom and Joe. You said I could never fly. I am fucking flying!

Then Brian pulled the chute and we flew upwards for a few seconds before slowly starting toward the ground again. We were laughing and Brian was pointing to a spot on the ground. When we got closer I could see there was a blanket and a picnic basket on ground.

I looked back at him. "You're kidding me Brian?" In a couple of minutes we softly landed about ten feet from the blanket.

He was grinning. "Chicks like this. It's really impressive huh?"

I started giggling. "Yes Brian, It's way impressive."

He unbuckled us and we sat on the blanket. About that time one of my beasts woke up and my stomach grumbled loudly.

He looked at me trying to keep from laughing. "Well, I guess we made it in the nick of time."

"Brian, please don't tell me you eat twigs and berries and bean sprouts and Tofutti like Ranger or my beast will bite you." He barked with laughter.

He opened the basket and I looked in and was pleased, very pleased. I looked at him. "Italian subs and cannoli? Brian, I love you." I reached in and grabbed an Italian sub and went to work on it. He gave me a wicked grin.

Half way through my licking and sucking on my second cannoli Brian cleared his throat. "What?" "You're killing me Precious. Nobody eats like you do and no woman eats the amount you do.

Where the hell does that food go? Shit, I could watch you eat for the rest of your life and not get tired of it."

I was a little embarrassed. "I'm sorry Brian. People that know me are used to it. I tend to forget that I have this effect on new people I meet."

He beamed. "It's not bad. It's just kind of really special."

"Really?" "Yeah, really."

"Tell me about how you met Ranger," he asked.

I sighed. I told him about the story of my lingerie buying job and loss and my blackmailing Vinnie the perv to give me a job as a bounty hunter. I told him Vinnie's secretary had mercy on me and called Ranger to mentor me. He smiled.

"I don't know why he stayed my friend Brian. All I did was screw up and call him for help. I have blown up so many of his cars and hurt so many of his men that he calls me a line item in his entertainment budget." He was grinning widely now.

"Stephanie, I know why he wanted you close to him. You're the light that balances his darkness. War leaves us with extreme darkness and it's not easy for some of us to land safely back on our feet. War is literally hell on earth. Some of us never will make it back home even though we breathe."

"Oh Brian. Your brother-in-law. I'm so sorry."

"No I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you sad. This is supposed to be a date and I should be charming, not morbid." He kissed my cheek and then gently kissed my lips.

"Okay Bombshell let's go."

"What? How did you know?"

"Trenton newspaper. I looked you up on the internet. It was easy."

I groaned. "Does it matter if I say I hate that name and being a publicly humiliated figure? They never say what I did right. Always what I did wrong."

"It does matter to me," Brian said with a quiet tenderness.

I looked at him. "What was your call sign anyway?"

"I was known as 'Liberator'."

"Come on Mr. Liberator. I bet Tank would be really happy to see you." We packed up our picnic basket and blanket and I took his hand and we walked back to the hangar.

I was going to drive us in the Porsche and Brian whistled when we got close. "Oh, not mine. It belongs to Ranger. Mine went to car heaven a while back. I should have already replaced it. It's just that driving this car makes me feel close to Ranger and he's been gone for a while. I always miss him when he's gone."

"Do you mind me asking about your relationship with him?"

"Definitely complicated Brian. His life doesn't lend itself to relationships. But he has been my best friend and my mentor for a long time now. I trust him more than anyone and I care about him. He is just always there for me."

"What about Lester?" he asked.

"Oh, I was afraid you were going to ask that one. That's complicated too. He is my friend and I care about him too. I can't lie to you because I know what you saw that day. We have had a semi-sexual relationship for a little while now."

"Define semi-sexual. You gave me that much information. So, now I'm intrigued. I was more turned on than pissed that day. You were the most beautiful thing I've seen in the air that way. Passion and excitement in your face. Damn, I'll never forget it," he said. I sighed.

"I'm not saying it wasn't good but I didn't plan that and I'm mostly embarrassed. Let's just say I have a need and Lester is filling that need right now. However, we don't take it further than second base. Get my meaning?"

"What a guy." I couldn't really tell if that was sarcasm or not.

"Brian, I trust Lester with my life. I have real love for all of my guys. I would lay down my life for them just as they have saved mine. I feel no shame about the comfort Lester and I have given each other." He nodded.

I key fobbed the gate and pulled into the parking space. Then I called Tank's number. "Yo."

"Yo to you. I have a visitor I wanted to bring up."

"The visitor?"

"Goes by 'Liberator'."

"No shit?"

"No shit. Permission to come up?"

"Come." He disconnected.

"Damn these guys' phone manners", I mumbled. Brian chuckled.

We got in the elevator and I punched level five. When the doors opened about ten guys in black were standing there. I was thrown back by the huge grin that Tank sported on his face. It was blinding. I had never seen Tank smile like that.

Tank didn't even speak. Not a big surprise there. He just threw out his hand and then they hugged. They kept slapping each other on the back and then Bobby threw himself in and the hugging and slapping began again. Tank finally said, "We never know what little sister here is going to drag in. How the fuck are you man? You look good."

"Your little sister dragged my ass off to jail a few days ago. That's how we met."

"You were one of her skips? Tank and Bobby both bent over laughing." I looked past them to see Lester leaning up against the wall with a shit eating grin on his face.

Bobby said, "We should call and reserve our table at Maxim and a bunch of us go out tonight. We can tell some lies and catch up and I can show off my moves."

Tank said, "If your moves were that good Brown, Liberator here wouldn't have had to save your sorry ass. Make the call Bob. We gonna' have some fun tonight. Everyone not on duty can come and bring your girls." The room erupted in whistles and high fives.

I rolled my eyes. "We need to go before I get singed by the high level of excited testosterone in this room." Brian chuckled.

"How about meeting at the club at about 2000 hours Bomber?"

I rolled my eyes again. "You got it boss." "Smartass," he grinned.

We got in the car and I looked at Brian. He had a huge grin on his face. "What?"

"I didn't really understand your words until I saw you with those guys. They are all in love with you. You can see it in their eyes."

"They are my guys Brian. My ex-boyfriend never understood. He called them thugs and it was a constant point of contention. I refused to give in to his demands that I stay away from them and Ranger. They are heroes and have given up a lot for people that don't even know what they have given. People look at them and judge them. I look at them and see beautiful men with loving caring hearts."

He smiled at me. "You're a special woman Stephanie Plum. Ranger is a fucking idiot to not snatch you up and make you his.

Are you going to wear something sexy tonight? I can't wait to see your sexy legs on the dance floor."

I grinned. "I might be able to find some old thing to throw on."

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

I dropped Brian off and told him to meet me at my apartment later. I jumped in the shower and shaved, buffed and lotioned till smooth. I dug through my closet until I found a little leather skirt I had not worn in a long time and a shiny silver halter top with a low cut cowl neck. No bra needed there. I slipped on a black thong and pulled out my little black leather ankle boots. I had extra time so I blew my hair straight for a change and teased the top for a little height. I gave a few extra strokes of mascara and a little hot pink lip gloss. Then I applied a little of the poison Lester likes and some silver jewelry and I was happy with the result. I loved going out with my guys. It was fun and they always boosted my self confidence.

The doorbell rang in a few minutes and I checked the peephole. I opened the door and gasped. "Brian, wow. You look hot."

He beamed at me. 'Ironically he had on a silver grey boatneck shirt that looked to be made of a thin stretchy silk and it hugged his muscles like a glove. He had on expensive black slacks and black leather boots. A silver Rolex was attatched to his wrist and he smelled so good. I leaned in and sniffed. "Oh shit, "Davidoff , Hot Water. Your pulling out the big guns.", I grinned.

He whistled. "And look at you. You smell good too and you look so good I don't know if I want to share you with those boys. The legs don't disappoint sexy woman."

I fed Rex a kibble and grabbed my bag. He led me to his car, a grey BMW Z4. "Wow, Brian this is one hot car." He opened the door for me and I slid in. I always loved the feel of leather against my skin and wiggled in the seat and closed my eyes and sniffed long and hard. I heard Brian chuckle.

"Sorry. I love the smell of new car and leather", I blushed. "No way. He looked down at my skirt. Your leather is far better", he winked. I smacked his arm. I pointed my finger at him. "Drive, sexy man!", I winked at him.

We pulled up to the club and Brian tipped the valet and handed over his keys. He opened my door and took my hand and led me beyond the line to the bouncer and told him we were meeting Tank and the Rangemen party. The bouncer let us right in and whispered to Brian where to go. Brian smacked his hand and gave him what I knew was a generous tip.

We went through this huge glass door and there was my buddies with some of the girlfriends. One jumped up and squeeled. "Damn, fine skinny white bitch where you been?"

"Lula!" We grabbed each other and hugged. "You look smokin' hot girl", I said. She did in a form fitting low cut black dress with silver threads through it and 4 inch silver 'FM' sandals.

"You look badass hot too and who is this fine white boy on your arm girl?" "Lula, this is Brian Grath. He is actually an old friend of Tanks. He was my skip a few days ago."

"No shit? You are the luckiest girlfriend. How the fuck do you find all these hotties?" I looked at Brian and giggled. He was blushing a little. Tank intervened. "This ain't no beef shop woman. Get over here and give your man some sugar." Lula giggled. "You just hold your horses Tanky, momma's commin'."

Brian and I looked at the others with their shocked faces and busted out laughing. This was a side of Tank rarely seen. We took a spot at the table and then I smelled the familiar Armani scent I loved and Lester whispered in my ear. "Dance with me beautiful." I smiled at him and took his hand.

On the dance floor. Lester pulled me close and whispered in my ear. "You look good enough to eat gorgeous." He moved his hand down to feel my leather skirt. "Love this baby."

"You look good too Les." He was dressed in low cut leather pants and boots and a white silk shirt left unbuttoned almost all the way down to his navel. He kissed me and ran his tongue along my bottom lip. "Mmm..taste so good." My breath was quick and then Lester turned at a hand on his shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in Lester." Lester shrugged and reluctantly let me go with a smile then looked back at Brian. That was a 'game on' look. Oh, boy.

Brian was a sensual dancer. He liked to always be touching. Every few minutes another Rangeman would peck a shoulder and I got a new partner. I finally had to call uncle after over an hour passed and beg to sit and have a drink.

Brian and Tank and Bob were telling old war stories and the guys were listening intently like they were hearing the stories of legends.

I had no doubt that they probably were because these guys were the best of the best among men.

I danced with my men for a couple more hours and then I sat back down next to Brian.

I closed my eyes for a minute and Brian put his arm around me. "I think I need to take this little Bombshell home boys." They all shook and patted and hugged and we left. Brian walked me to my door and said, "I have wanted to do this since the day I met you." He leaned in and took my lips in a soft yet aggressive kiss. Just his lips pulled me in to him. He finally let go and I was breathing hard and groaning. His eyes looked like deep green pools of desire. He smiled at my response. "Thanks for today precious." Then I watched his tight gorgeous ass walk away. Such is my life I thought.

I took off my clothes and landed in bed with just my thong. Later I was roused by this intense heat against me. I pushed the covers off and still the heat persisted. I moaned and then I realized that there was a hand across my waist. Then I felt the tingle on my neck. Ranger.

I took his hand and moved it down my abdomen to the top of my panties and inside and moved his finger over my clit and circled. I began to gasp and moan at the delicious sensations.

"Playing with fire, Babe."

"Please, just burn me Ranger."

I turned over and looked at him. "Omigod, Ranger. What happened to you?" He was thinner and he had bruises and his beautiful chocolate eyes looked so tired.

"If I touch you will it hurt you", I asked. He shook his head.

I removed my thong and moved over him. I smiled into his face and took him inside of me. "I have missed you so much."

I moved slowly and lay against his chest as I took his face in my hands and kissed his lips and pale face. I kissed below his ear, his neck , his collar and his nipples. Then I reached behind us and grasped his testicles and began to rub the sensitive area below. He bucked and groaned. I leaned down then and kissed his eye lids as I rocked against him. "Cum for me sweet sexy man." He seemed to finally relax and in a minute I heard and felt his release.

I put my head close to his. "Will you stay here and just sleep today? Please let me take care of you for once. I'll call Ella and have some of your favorites sent over and I'll call Tank to let him know you need rest. I'll stay with you. Please, don't be stubborn Ranger."

He sighed and nodded. I pulled the covers over him and kissed his lips. He reluctantly closed his eyes and fell to sleep. I went to the living room and called Tank first. "He's back Tank and he looks really bad. I convinced him to stay and sleep. He is thin and he has bruises all over. Would you tell Ella to send some food and put some calories in it. He needs it." He gave a relieved sigh. "I'll do that doll."

I showered and was watching tv and the doorbell rang. Lester came in with an overnight bag and small bags I knew were food from Ella. I kissed him on the cheek. "Thanks Lester." I want to rouse him and maybe you could help me get him showered. I think he's weak. He nodded.

When we walked into the bedroom, I saw his eyes were open.

Hey, Les brought some food from Ella and we want to help you get showered so you'll feel better. Is that okay? He nodded. I pulled the covers away and Lester grabbed him and lifted him up. I knew Lester smelled the sex on him when he looked over at me and locked eyes with me.

We together helped him to shower and shave and left him to relieve himself. Lester looked at me with a sad face. "He made it home. He'll be good now. But, it's you I'm more worried about." I smiled at him and gently kissed him. "I'm a big girl Les. Thank you for caring about me." We put our foreheads together.

He was leaving as Ranger walked into the dining room.

"Hey you, come and eat. Ella has sent you some goodies."

He walked to me and put his head in my hair and sniffed deeply. "I missed your smell Babe." Then he took my head in his hands and gave me a panty drenching kiss.

"Let's definitely save this for later. You need to eat right now Ranger." He smiled and sat down while I served him and gazed at him while he ate. "So what's new Babe?"

"Well Joe and I have parted ways for good." He looked at me with a small amount of surprise on his face." I have also met an old friend of yours." He looked at me at first alarmed. "No Ranger, this is not bad. Do you remember 'Liberator'?" His eyes got huge.

I laughed. "He was one of my skips a couple weeks ago. We have become friends. He's a great guy." He grabbed my hand. "Babe, you never disappoint."

He pushed his food back. "Stephanie, make love with me. It's all I've thought about. It got me home." He took my hand and led me to the bedroom.

He went to undress me. "No, let me love you Ranger." I undressed him slowly paying attention to all the erogenous zones. He was groaning when I pushed him to lay down on the bed. I slowly stripped for him and lay down kissing his eyes and lips and behind his ears. I worked every erogneous zone all the way to his ample cock and then bypassed it and kept going down his leg. I massaged his feet and he moaned. "For service to our country sexy man", I whispered.

Then I placed myself between his legs and pushed them up and wide. I licked the tip of his cock and massaged his scrotum. He sucked in his breath. Then I flicked the pre-cum off him and began to massage his perenium. He bucked off the bed. "Shit Babe! I can't hold on much longer." I reached down and collected some of my juices and applied it to his beautiful smooth ass and he bucked harder. I slammed my head down on his cock and sucked and gently put the tip of my finger in. He exploded in my mouth and I sucked every drop down.

His eyes were huge as he looked at me with complete surprise. He grabbed me and pulled me up to him to kiss me. He ravaged my mouth and his tongue was hot and seeking. He was hard again already. He rolled with me and positioned himself at my entrance. "I want to give you more but, I can't wait Babe." He slowly began to slide into me and moved deliciously slow. I exhaled slowy. This was not fucking. This was making love and it brought new sensations with it. The slow build to my orgasm was both pleasurable and painful in it's intensity. He just kept sliding in and out with slow precision. I couldn't speak. Then just as we both let go, I heard, "Te amo bebe'."

I could tell he was exhausted from our lovemaking. I whispered, "Go to sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up."

When I woke up the next morning the bed was empty and Ranger was gone. Empty. Story of my life. I dialed him. "Yo."

"Yo to you. Your goodbye etiquette is the same as your phone etiquette. You just disconnect. He chuckled.

"I'm sorry Babe. Just felt like I needed to get back and show my face here."

"Did you eat good this morning? I have instructed Ella to throw some extra calories in for you. Don't argue either. You need to get your strength back and gain a few pounds."

"Yes mam." "Ranger, I missed you. I always do and I'm glad your home safe."

"I know Babe. Missed you too."

Just as I hung up the doorbell rang. I opened the door and Lester came in. He was in black Rangeman dress and camos. "Hey, what's up?"

"How is he and how are you beautiful?" I sighed. "He is weak and worn out and I'm worried about him. He's back at battle stations already."

"Beautiful, does he know how much you love him?"

"It's complicated Les. He may know and he might even love me too but he doesn't want to have a real relationship with me."

"What do you mean?"

"He told me so a while back. After the first time we had sex."

"What did he say?"

"I needed his help to catch a skip and he made a deal with me. One night for his help." "He did what? His help for a fuck?", Lester's eyes were huge.

"It sounds awful when you put it that way Lester. It was actually a fantastic night. But, the next morning I asked him what we were to each other. He said there was no price for what we gave each other but, that his life didn't lend itself to relationships. He sent me back to Morrelli."

"He fucking did what? You did what he said? He put his mark on you and has strung you along all this time. He has led us to believe that you are his. I don't exactly get that. He does love you. I know that for a fact."

"It was a long time ago now Les. He let me know that he was an opportunist and we both took what we could get. I don't doubt that he loves me. He has said it. He just won't give me himself. He gives me cars and protection, a job and sex once in a while."

"I know first hand that's not enough for you Steph. You're a vivacious, sensuous woman and your starving all the time. That's what drew me to want to help you. I love you. I hate this."

I kissed him. "I love you too Les." He pulled me into his arms and kissed me hard, moving his hands up my shirt. "Lester, I have to see where this leads again. I always hold out hope with him. We have a connection that I can't fight. I know he's near before I see him. I know when he's safe and when he's not. I feel him. I know it's his internal demons that keep him away from me. I don't know how to get to him however much I try."

"What a dumbass he is. If he continues to fuck up Steph, I'm coming for you."

"And I would be a lucky girl Lester. You are so the catch", I grinned and kissed him. "See you later sweet man."

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I was feeding Rex when my phone rang. "Hey", a sexy voice said.

"Hey to you. What are up to today?"

"I was hoping you would want to do something with me."

"I would like to but guess who came home and he's not in great shape. I'm going to get dressed and go to Rangeman in a little bit. I need to keep an eye on him for a few days. You should come by. It's Sunday and it should be quiet."

"Does he have any idea how lucky he is?"

"Nope. I'm positive."

"Okay, maybe I'll see you there. Talk to you later precious. Bye."

Guys got phone manners. I like that.

When I got to Rangeman I let the control room monitors know that Brian might come by and what he was driving so they would let him in the garage. I went to Ranger's office and peeped in. His head was on his desk. I walked over to him and gently put my hand on his silky head and caressed him. He raised his sleepy eyes and looked at me. I grabbed his hand and pulled him up out of his chair and led him to the couch. I sat on one end and I pulled his body down and his head down on to my lap. We didn't say anything. He just sighed and he closed his tired eyes. I gently massaged his head and his neck and back. I felt his tension ease into sleep. He was so beautiful and so damn complicated.

Tank peeked in a few minutes later and smiled at me and then slowly closed the door.

A couple hours later, Tank and Brian both peeped in. "Hey sit down guys." Ranger opened one eye and looked up. He smiled at Brian. The smile spread across his face like the one Tank had given Brian the day I first brought him to Rangeman. They must have a huge history. Something big had happened between them. Ranger got up and shook his hand, hugged him and went through the same routine that I had seen before. I played hostess and asked for drink orders and came back in a little bit. They were laughing, animated and talking about old history. They looked at me and stopped a minute and went right back to talking.

I sat down next to Ranger and he possessively put his hand on my leg and kept talking. What I had gotten from the conversation was that the guys had gotten themselves into some "deep doodoo" and Brian and his team had dropped in from the air and taken an airport to get the guys out of harms way. Maybe this happened more than once too. They weren't from the same branch of the military but the bond and the respect was equal. They were brothers just as sure as Ranger, Tank, Bobby and Les were.

When they began talking about me I was a little embarrassed. Ranger was laughing about me picking up Brian as a skip. He told him his Babe always gets her man with pride. His Babe. How I wish that were true. When it came time for Brian to go he kissed me on the cheek and told me to call him. Ranger was looking at the two of us. Tank left the office.

Ranger said, "Will you have dinner with me and stay tonight Babe?" "Sure I will Ranger. That's why I'm here. I want to take care of you."

"No, I mean I want to make love to you tonight. You please me. I need you Babe."

I sat on his lap and looked in his eyes. "Ranger, you have had me for a long time. Your just too stubborn to keep me. This bond we have is huge. Why don't we just drop the rules and see where it leads? You deserve to be happy and so do I." He smiled and pulled my head down to kiss him.

"Do you love me Babe?"

"You already know the answer to that question."

"What would you do to be with me?"

"Almost anything."

As we finished eating dinner Ranger grabbed my hand and led me to the bedroom. I undressed him using everything Lester has taught me and then I seductively undressed myself and pushed him down on the bed on his stomach. I lay on top of him licked behind his ears and began a trail down his shoulders and then his spine and spent extra time rubbing the base to relax him. "Oh God Babe. Your different. Where did you learn this?"

"Lester."

He rolled over and stared at me.

"It started as an accident. After Morrelli and I broke up I was sex starved and breaking shower massagers by the dozens. Les and I went out dancing and I attacked him in his sleep the next morning. I was asleep to and I rode his morning wood like Zorro. Clothes on that is." Then to my surprise a smile spread across his face.

"Why are smiling? I figured you'd pitch me out. I just knew I had to tell you though."

"Go on Babe. Tell me the rest."

"Well it turns out our Lester is not a bend a gal over a desk and give it to her kind of guy. There is a lot more to him and he is an honorable man. Turns out he's more like a tantric God and he spent the last several weeks as my teacher. We didn't go past second base but he helped me a lot. It was really difficult for me while you were away Ranger. Please don't ship me or him to a third world country." He continued to smile.

"Why are you smiling like that, Ranger?"

"Would it surprise you to know that I would prefer you to be with one of my men than Morrelli or a stranger? Lester, Bob and Tank are my brothers and extentions of me. I trust them to take care of what is mine when I'm away."

"Your not mad?"

"No Babe, and I might just give Lester a raise because he has taught you well. I know how my men feel about you. I'm not jealous where they are concerned." Be back in a minute. I heard him talking on the phone and then I heard him open the door and the next thing I knew Lester was standing in the doorway staring at my naked butt with a grin on his face. Ranger walked in behind him and lay on the bed next to me.

I was shocked and stone silent for several minutes. "You…you called him? Oh shit."

I put my head in my hands and began mumbling. They both chuckled. I felt the bed sag on the other side of me and then fingers through my hair. "We have permission to continue our lessons beautiful." I looked at Lester. "What?" Then I turned and looked at Ranger. "You want us both Babe? Would it make you happy to not have to give up what you and Lester have begun?"

"I…I don't understand."

"Babe. One of my biggest issues was making you mine and then leaving you behind alone if something happens to me. I couldn't handle the thought of leaving you hurt and alone. Lester loves you very much. You loved myself and Morrelli at the same time. Could you love us both? Our love doesn't come with the ring but we can give you everything else you want. A home, children and all the love we can lavish on you. We have shared before and I want to watch you with him." He kissed me and Lester began sliding his hand slowly down my body. They both started to move closer to me.

My ears started to ring and I began to hyperventilate. I pushed them both away and jumped out of bed and grabbed my clothes and ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I dragged them on in a hurry and opened the door. When I got to the bedroom they were both still on the bed but, Lester was now naked. "Babe, stop and come back to bed. This is going to be good."

"You bastard. You can both fuck each other", I whispered. I ran from the room and out of the apartment. I took the elevator down to the garage and saw Hal getting into an SUV. "Wait Hal, I need a ride." I pitched Ranger's keys into the Porsche and jumped in with Hal.

"Could you drop me at my apartment please?" Hal nodded.

Tears began to fall down my face and I called Brian.

"Hello."

"Brian…ca…can I hide at your place for a couple days? I know it's a lot to ask? I don't know where else to go." I sobbed.

"I'll be at your apartment in about fifteen minutes Stephanie."

"Hal, could you please act like you didn't hear that conversation if any one asks?" "No problem Steph. If there is anything that I can do will you call me?" I nodded.

I ran into my apartment and threw clothes and toiletries into my bag as quick as I could. When Brian knocked, I grabbed Rex and his hand and ran to his car.

When he pulled out of the lot and began driving, he looked over at me. "Can you tell me what happened?"

I sobbed. "I can't talk about it right now. My life is such a fucking mess. Did I tell you I'm a disaster magnet Brian. Shit, as a matter of fact you might want to turn the car around and take me back."

"Ranger?" I nodded. "Did he find out about Lester?" I nodded again.

"He was angry?" I shook my head no. He put the brakes on and pulled the car over. "Are you fucking telling me that he was happy about it.?" I nodded.

"What? He doesn't want you?" I nodded my head yes. His eyes got wide. "I don't think I'm fucking understanding this." I looked away out the window. "What the hell did he say to you, Stephanie?" I couldn't speak. He sighed and put the car into drive.

Brian pulled into a drive with a nice house and a large garage not far from the airport. He opened my door and took my bag and my hand. I grabbed Rex and he led me to the door and unlocked it. I looked around. It was masculine but warm and homey. He turned my face to him. "You can stay as long as you like. No strings."

"Thank you Brian. I can't stay at my apartment because there is no lock that can keep Ranger out and I just can't see him right now. I think I have decided I'm quitting my job at Rangeman tomorrow."

Then I felt angry. Really angry. "He has used me and strung me along for the last time. Share me? That fucker! He led me to believe earlier tonight that he loved me and really wanted to be with me."

I thought about Lesters's words. "It wasn't enough that he made a deal with me for a one night fuck for help with a skip and I took it and I let him." I looked at Brian. His eyes were huge with shock. "Then the next morning he basically told me that he didn't want me and sent me back to my ex, Morrelli. Then the hypocrite poached every opportunity to put his hands on me and stupid me; I let him." I looked at him. "I see the shock in your eyes. What does this make me? A slut? Not worthy of love and a normal life?"

Tears began falling down my face.

"I don't know what to say except your wrong. You are worthy. You are one of the most special women that I have ever met with the biggest heart of any person I've met. Ranger is a damn fool and he needs a fucking punch in the nose. I'm stunned by what you just told me. I don't know what I was expecting but, definitely not that. By the way who is your friend there?"

"Rex, he's my hamster. Do you mind? He's not much trouble. He was the best pet for me because like I said I'm a disaster."

He grabbed Rex from me and put his hand through my hair and pulled me to him. He kissed me with passion and tons of tongue and almost brought me to my knees. "You are precious and you deserve more than that. That's not a choice for a woman like you. You need someone to help you make all your dreams come true."

"I'm not trying to push but, I would love it if you would sleep in my bed and let me hold you. No strings. It's been a long time since I've held a beautiful woman that's important to me. If you get uncomfortable, you can move to the guest room."

"I think that would actually be nice. I don't think I want to be alone. I'll just cry myself to sleep."

"Okay come on up stairs and I'll show you around and you can get ready for bed. You need a t-shirt or something to sleep in?"

"No, I'm good thanks Brian." Then my phone rang. I looked at it. It was Ranger. I turned it off and dropped it so Ranger couldn't track by GPS. Brian took my hand and led me upstairs.

I changed and met him in the bedroom. He pulled the covers back for me. "I don't bite and I certainly don't share." I got in and he pulled me to his warm chest. He kissed me on the forehead. "Good night precious girl."

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

I woke up to my stomach growling and delicious food smells. I washed my face and headed downstairs to the kitchen.

"Watcha' cookin' Brian? Smells yummy."

"Hey there. Just bacon, eggs, and some toast. You sleep good?"

I nodded. "Can I help?"

"Sure can. Plates that cabinet, utensils this drawer. You can grab the juice, butter and jam out of the fridge too."

He had a bright eat in kitchen. Large sliding glass doors led to a cozy screened in porch off the back.

"I really like your house Brian. It's really comfortable and cozy feeling."

"Thanks. I like it too. A bachelor doesn't need much."

Brian brought the food to the table and we sat down.

"What are your plans for today? Still going to quit Rangeman?"

"Yeah. I'm going to call Tank and have a talk with him. I have a feeling about this whole thing. I want to know if Lester is the only one that Ranger wanted to share me with. His actions and reactions to the Lester thing were too strange. I thought he had come back feeling different about us and I just wanted to tell him about Lester and get it out so we didn't have any secrets. Instead he stunned me and just tried to lay that on me without even discussing it with me. For all the time I have known him, he rarely shared himself. I guess the truth is I don't know who he really is."

"Did he say what his reasoning was for this bad idea?" Brian asked.

"Yep. He said that if he shared me then he wouldn't have to worry about getting killed and leaving me alone. Fucker said I wouldn't get a ring but he offered me a big home with I'm sure a security fence and babies. I guess we would all live in our fortress happily ever after."

Brian choked. "Holy Shit, Stephanie. I have professional respect for the man, but somewhere along the way he got fucked up in his head where it comes to his personal life. I know first hand what war does to men and women."

I sighed. "I guess I'll just be back to chasing skips. I need to go by the bonds office today. What are you up to?"

"My day is slow. I have two jumps this morning and the rest of the day free. If you want some company, I can pack chutes tomorrow."

"That would be great. Ranger has eyes everywhere and just appears out of the mist like freakin' Batman. I also need to buy a car."

"I can help you with that. Got a friend that sells cars. So you make your calls and make yourself comfortable and I'll get business done."

"I'll clean up here and Brian, thanks again." He kissed my cheek and left the house. I cleaned up the dishes and made my dreaded phone call. "Yo."

"Yo to you."

"What's up, Steph?"

"Tank, I'm not coming in today."

"You sick sis?"

"In a manner of speaking yes. I'm quitting."

"What brought this on?"

"What else, Ranger."

"You two seemed to be fine yesterday. What happened?"

"Actually, I need to ask you some questions and please be honest with me."

"Do you know about the deal a few years ago?" Silence.

"So you knew?" "I knew."

"Do you know what happened the next day?" Silence.

"So you know he sent me back to Morelli and told me that he doesn't do relationships." "No, not all that."

"Tank, did you know he wanted to share me?" Silence.

"So you knew? Did he plan on sharing me with you and Bobby too?"

"It's not exactly like that sis. In his head he thinks he would be protecting you in the long term because he loves you and he knows we love you. His job and his missions are dangerous."

"Tank, he doesn't think I'm strong enough? I deserve better from him. I deserve all of him and him all of me. He doesn't have faith in us? What he proposed to me disgusted me. I will never forget the look on his face as he told me to get in his bed with him and Lester for a fucking threesome. I still can't wash the nasty off of me for them even thinking I would go there. They didn't ask me what I wanted.

And oh my God, it just dawned on me that what Lester did while he was gone was probably planned. They used me like a play toy and set me up. I was in fucking training for them and their perversion. I feel sick. You tell him goodbye and to please leave me alone. He owes me that much. I'm going on with my life and I'm not going to look back. I waited and hoped for a long time for him. He is not going to get another opportunity to hurt me and reject me or use me. I have to walk away, for me. I Love you big guy, goodbye."

"Steph wait," I disconnected. I took a deep breath. No tears, no tears Steph. Keep going forward.

I called Connie at the bonds office. "Hey girl, got anything for me?"

"Hey girl, actually I was going to call you. I have a couple new skips that need attention. You coming by today?"

"Yep, see you after lunch and Connie, if Ranger comes in please don't tell him that you're expecting me or that you talked to me please."

"Okay, but you need to explain when you get here."

"I'll just tell you that we broke up for good just like me and Morelli." I disconnected and my phone immediately rang. It was Ranger.

I turned the phone off. If ever I felt dazed, shocked, confused, and numb it was today.

Brian came in a little after 1300 hours; hard to break the habit. He was smiling. "Let's get some lunch precious and then I'm all yours." We stopped at Pino's and Eddie Gazarra was there and Big Dog and Carl. I introduced them to Brian. They told me that Morelli was still gone for a couple more months on assignment.

When we left I told Brian that I should warn him about my nosy girlfriends at the bonds office. But, I told him that they were loyal and I appreciated them a lot. "When we walked in, both Lula and Connie were arguing with Vinnie hands on hips. Vinnie squawked, "Are you here to work or loiter too?" Then he slammed his door.

Connie gave him the one finger jersey salute and Lula called him pervy duck boy. Brian looked at me and grinned.

"Hey girls. Con this is Brian Grath." Connie raised an eyebrow, "Hey Brian."

Lula snorted. "Damn girl you lucky and you move fast. This man is fine!"

I laughed, "Connie you remember that skip, the sky diver? Well this is him. I was the one that was lucky that day."

"No shit. I'll be damned if all your beaus don't start out or end up as skips."

"Here, I got a couple skips for you. They're new so you got a few days." She winked at Brian.

Lula said, "Yeah you call me if you want a sidekick girlfriend."

"Thanks girls. I'll see you later."

We left the bonds office and I looked up and saw the black SUV.

It was Lester. I looked him in the eye for a couple minutes as the knot formed in my stomach. I put my head down and got in Brian's car before the tears started to fall. Brian started the car and took my hand and squeezed it. "I'm here Precious. The hurt doesn't last forever. Just feels like it does."

As he pulled away, I looked at my skips. A child molester and a wife beater. Perfect. I was taking these alone and I'm going to be dressed because I didn't feel like being nice or saving anybody right now. I needed to vent my anger. I felt like kicking the shit out of a couple low lifes.

"Take me to your car dealer please Brian." He nodded.

Brian's friend was nice and fixed me up with the best car for my money. My first Ford Explorer SUV. It was a few years old but in great condition. We drove back to Brian's house and ordered pizza.

We lounged on the couch and ate and then snuggled and watched some tv shows. I fell asleep and he roused me to go to bed. His kiss turned into five minutes of breathy making out and then he pulled away and smiled at me. "Mmm, I could just kiss you all night but I know you're not ready. Goodnight Precious."

When I woke next it was really early morning and Brian was still there with his arm around my waist. I took a good look at him. He looked innocent and so young sleeping. His muscular bare chest had a light dusting of hair down the center leading to what I was sure was the promised land because I could see his impressive package through his boxers. Does every hero have a big package? Is it just pre-ordained like all tough guys carry big sticks? He was so handsome with his warm smile, eyes and personality. He had been savior to I'm sure many tough men. He was currently my personal savior, but I knew I probably wasn't worthy of this good man. I would probably just fuck up his life like I did mine all the time. How could he trust me knowing what he does about my relationship history?

I quietly slipped out of bed and stuffed my clothes and junk in my bag. I left him a thank you note. That's the Burg girl in me. I grabbed my bag and Rex and left his house.

I didn't park my new truck in my lot on purpose. I didn't want Ranger or Lester to know I had a new vehicle and tag it with GPS.

When I snuck up to my apartment, I purposefully didn't turn on lights until it was light outside. I showered and placed Rex in my bathroom instead of the kitchen in case Ranger let himself in looking for me.

I dressed dark with full bounty hunter gear including my loaded gun, stun gun, and pepper spray. I snuck to my Explorer and headed to the child molester's house. I got out and walked to the door. You're first fucker I thought. I knocked and waited and then knocked again. The door opened. "What do you want?" "Clyde Jenkins?"

"Yeah what's it to…" I zapped him and drug his ass to my truck and banged his sick fucking head getting him in and cuffed. Who knew being really pissed off gives you this kind of strength. I dropped him off at the cop shop and headed toward the address of my next skip.

The place was near the Barrens in East Jersey. It was a marshy area and was the birthplace of the spooky Jersey Devil rumors. I located the house by the number on the mailbox and quietly got out of the car. I slowly walked to the door and knocked. There was no noise. I walked to the back and tried the back door. It was open. I stepped in and went a few paces and covered my mouth. A woman was lying on the floor eyes glazed and staring at the ceiling. Omigod, she was dead. I backed out the door and headed to the shed I saw when I got out of the car. I could quietly make a call from there.

I opened the door and went to crouch when I felt a searing pain in my side. I dropped my phone and went to grab my gun. Then another pain sliced through my shoulder and I fell. I put my hands up. A slice stabbed through my palm and I gasped. "Ple…please," I whispered.

In the dark he just stabbed and stabbed and my hands were up and my eyes were blinking and blinking. This wasn't really happening. I wasn't really bleeding and I wasn't really going to die. It never happened this way. I always got loose, got away. I just heard, "Bitch, die bitch!" Then I couldn't hardly hear anything anymore except ringing and my heart beating slower and then quiet.

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Lester's POV**

I think that Ranger and I both were surprised that she ran like she did the other night. The way her innocent heart and beautiful body attacked every new experience with abandon I think we both thought that she would warm to the idea of having us both love her. Ranger thought she would call or come right back. When she didn't I was worried. I knew she had went to Brian.

The next day she called Tank and quit her job. I knew this was serious even before Ranger did. Tank called us both to his office and it was bad. I have never seen him lose his shit like that. His words stunned and seared both of us.

"Do you two dumb fuckers have any idea what you have done? You have successfully removed the best thing that ever happened to us from all our lives. I can tell you with all surety that our little girl won't ever be back."

"You didn't love her and have enough respect for her to ask her if she wanted that? You two actually planned some twisted seduction thing on her for your own pleasure? She feels dirty now, man!"

"She deserved a choice dammit! If you had been honest with her and let her choose, this thing could have gone in a whole other direction. Now, I can guarantee that she's out of our lives. I never heard her talk like she did. Ranger, you stay the fuck away from her. Her wishes and she means it. She's fucking devastated." He rubbed his hands down his face and when he removed them there were tears there.

"Ranger man," he cried, "if you weren't already busted up, I would take your ignorant ass to the mats and beat the fuck out of you! Santos you're coming with me now!"

For the better part of an hour, he did beat the fuck out of me and I let him until Brown came in and pulled him off of me. Bobby looked at my bloody face. "What the hell are you doing Tank?"

Tank fell back on the mats and put his face in his big hands. "The brightest light that ever came into our lives is gone now and she ain't never coming back Bob," Tank said. In the shower, both of us cried for our loss. When we got back down to level five we found that Ranger had just disappeared. The offices and control room were silent except for the humming of the electronic equipment.

I needed to find her. I pulled up to the bonds office and just then the door opened and Steph and Brian stepped out. She turned and locked eyes with me and I saw the hurt and pain in her blue eyes. I knew it was true. We had tragically misjudged her and hurt her. We had lost her. I pulled away and drove back to Rangeman. Later Ranger came back and went straight to the apartment. I followed him up and knocked. He opened the door and let me in.

"What Tank said is true. I saw her from a distance. She showed me exactly what she felt just in her eyes. The hurt, the pain, the betrayal. It was all there. He was right. We should have trusted her enough to talk to her about this before we tried to push it on her. She trusted us and we betrayed her. We weren't thinking about her. We were thinking about us Ranger."

He was silent. The blank face was pissing me off. "You don't have a fucking thing to say? You just lost the only woman that you ever loved!" He turned his back to me.

"It's probably for the best Santos. Dismissed."

"Fuck you man."

It was evident already that life without Steph was going to be almost unbearable for us all. After this I wasn't sure if I wanted to stay here either. What had we done? How had Ranger misjudged her so badly? Did he really know her at all?

I did a search to find Brian's address and drove there the next day. He opened the door and looked at me and snorted.

"Is Steph here?"

He shook his head no.

"Do you know where she is?"

"If she's not at her apartment then I don't know."

"Thanks."

"Lester? You tell Ranger that he is a damn fool. Both of you turned the love that she has in her great big heart for you into something dirty. I don't know her as well as you and could have told you that she's not the woman you planned her to be. You both deserve an ass whipping for what you did and it looks like somebody else thought so too." I nodded.

I got in the truck and hung my head. He was right and I was ashamed of my part in this. I just wanted to find her and apologize and tell her how much I really loved her.

I drove to Steph's apartment and went up and knocked. There was no answer. I picked the locks and went in. The bed had not been slept in and when I went into the bathroom I was surprised to find Rex. I went to the kitchen and got something to feed him and left the apartment.

I called her parents house and asked if she was there; dodging as many questions as I could before I disconnected.

Then I drove to the bonds office and went in.

"Hey Connie. Seen Steph today?"

"No, she came by a couple days ago and picked up two skips."

"Get any receipts yet?"

"No, but I heard she delivered Clyde yesterday."

"Who was the other skip?"

"Why do you want to know Lester?"

"Just worried about her."

She sighed. "Frederick Harris. Address near the Barrens. Fucking wife-beater. Here's the address."

I drove to the address and before I even pulled into the drive, the hair was standing up on my arms. I called Ranger.

I parked and pulled out my gun. I walked to the front door and tried it. Then I slowly walked to the back and tried the door. It was open. I silently stepped through. Three steps and I smelled it before I saw the dead woman, eyes staring cold on the floor. It wasn't Steph. I stepped over her pitiful body to check out the rest of the rooms. There was no one in the house. I tip toed back to the back door and looked around. There was a shed off to the left. I crouched and ran to the back of it and dialed 911 and reported the body.

I started around the side of the shed and when I was almost to the door I smelled the blood. I kicked the door open and crouched. Two steps in the door and even in the dark the unmistakable body of a female. Oh please no. She was covered from head to toe in blood. I picked her up and held her to me and cried. "Oh God No! Not this woman!"

I carried her through the door and fell to my knees hugging her limp body to me as Ranger and Tank and Bobby arrived. There were loud animalistic cries and I wasn't sure if they were mine or theirs.

TBC

Please don't hate me readers. My peace offering is another story with an opposite ending. I kept Ranger in the third person on purpose. What's your opinion of his attitude? Notice I wrote Steph a little stronger in the end for this story?


	11. Epilogue

**Stephanie's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. The white room and ceiling tiles. Antiseptic smell. Beeping. Tubes. Blood? Gross. Crap. Again?

I looked over and saw the man sleeping in the chair next to me. I had never seen him look this bad. A word came to mind that I thought I would never associate with him, 'frail'. He looked like his demons had won.

I tried to speak but my mouth was too dry. I reached for the cup of ice on my tray with my badaged hand and awkwardly grabbed a piece and with shaky hands brought it to my mouth.

I looked at the man in the chair that I had idolized and loved for so long. The super hero that I had hoped would whisk me away and make all my dreams come true one day. All that time to find that he's just a broken man and I can't fix him and maybe nobody can.

"Ranger," I whispered. He opened his eyes. I looked at him a long time. "Go home. It's over between us. My love deserves more respect than you can give me. I won't forget all that you did for me over these years." He nodded and kissed me on the forehead.

When I woke up again Lester was there. He fed me some ice.

"I'm sorry Steph. I had no idea that we would hurt you so bad."

"Did you both plan your whole seduction thing before he left for the mission?" Nothing. "So, I was in training for the both of you?"

Nothing. Did he call you that night so we could have a three way and seal the deal?" He turned his eyes away from me.

"You both have so little respect for me you couldn't give me a choice? You thought so little of me that you would use me and treat me like a shared mistress? Your whore? I deserve better than that. For me love does come with at least trust. I gave you and him more than that. I'm just a girl from the Burg. I may not live by the Burg standard but, I'm not the kind of girl you were planning for. Ranger should have known. I thought he knew my heart."

"I love you and if you were mine alone, you would have it. Everything you want", he said.

"I forgive you, but I have to say goodbye to you too. You betrayed my trust. Thank you for everything you did for me in the past Les." Tears were rolling down his handsome face as he took my hand and kissed it.

"I really did want a future with you Steph. I'm so sorry. There is going to be a great big hole in the hearts of a bunch of tough guys starting today Beautiful." He slowly got up to leave.

The next time I opened my eyes a warm smile and green eyes greeted me and I knew that here was my future. Brian took my hand and kissed me gently. "You're going to get well and you are going to come home with me and we are going to have the dream, the romance, the someday, and anything else you want. You are going to fly whenever you want to fly my wonder girl. I was blessed to have met you."

…..

We were free falling at 11,000 feet and Brian grabbed my hand and shoved a great big diamond on my finger. "My love comes with this ring and all this comes with it too." He motioned up and down his body with his finger with a big grin on his face. "I mean to Liberate you and this will be my best mission. You can answer me when we get to the ground. You have a few minutes to think about it." Then he dove and flew away.

I put my arms out and yelled, "Woohoo!" as I pulled my chute.

`The End`

I can kill a primary character but, I have a hard time doing it. My fingers won't hardly type it. Stay tuned. As you can see now the real story for both of the endings I wrote is about Stephanie's struggles with love and her strict Burg upbringing. The differences in the stories is how she handles it. Bring on your thoughts!

Exercise-Adrenaline Rush coming up next. Even more angst, smut, hot Merry Men and Ranger!


End file.
